The King's Man
by 1questingdreamer
Summary: Ever since Eponine ran away, she has been putting her skills in deception and perceptiveness to good use by sabotaging the king under the name of The King's Man. Ever since The King's Man first struck, Enjolras was desperate to unmask the identity and enlist his help. Alternate ending now up.
1. Chapter 1

The King's Man: Chapter 1

Eponine knew the streets of Paris better than anyone.

Right now, she was lounging in a wealthy nobleman's feather bed inside of his empty mansion, eating an apple. These types of apples were a luxury but Eponine never went hungry _anymore._ Anyways, even the nobleman's entire household staff had to come with him on his sudden leave after a letter and an obscure second cousin that looked ironically a lot Eponine herself (not that he knew) showed up on his doorstep delivering the news of his even wealthier great aunt's passing. He wrote a letter hastily saying, _It's about time!_

These people always believe what they want to hear.

Eponine Thenardier was on a mission. This nobleman had more than he needed so being deprived of a few replaceable things didn't cause any guilt on her part. She placed all the food she could find in the baskets she brought and rummaged the drawers for spare coins and bills. Once she was satisfied with her loot, she began to start her real mission.

Eponine looked in very corner of the house to find what she was looking for. The office. The door was obviously locked, but she pulled a pin out of her hair and picked in seconds, she was no novice. Once in the office, she strolled confidently to the desk and pulled out the manila expandable file folder labeled _For Emergencies Only._ She carefully emptied it and took out a stack of paper identical in material and copied each document precisely by layering it on the window and tracing it exactly. The arduous task took her almost the entire day. The sun was setting when she finished her final document and she carefully put the originals back where they once stood and the manila folder as well. She had to be careful. If the nobleman knew someone had the battle strategies or the locations of the stashes, they would simply change the plans and place the stashes under heavy guard, and that wouldn't do. Eponine didn't want weeks of spying on the man to go to waste.

Shaking out her cramped hand, Eponine realized she hadn't eaten since that apple. Eponine washed her hands in the basin before setting out to the kitchen to prepare her dinner.

Eponine had conned a lot of the King's officials in the last three years, starting at the age of 18, when she ran away from her parent's inn. Her parents were perpetually drunk, abusive, and poor thieves and they forced Eponine and her brother Gavroche to steal on instinct. When her parents practically sold her to a man named Montparnasse, Eponine decided enough was enough, and she ran away for good. Occasionally she would see her brother at the Café Musain, with those blasted students, and every time she would give him a handful of francs, but she wasn't his legal guardian and she couldn't take care of him anyways because of her "work".

She always ate as little as she could so she could have as much as she could on her rounds, giving out food and money to those in need. But today, as she looked at her major success, Eponine decided it was okay to indulge a bit more by eating another apple along with her usual half baguette and slice of cheese. After that, she lit a candle and started to read the nobleman's documents she had procured. The 'For Emergencies Only' file proved to be extremely top secret, listing out battle strategies, access codes, and maybe most importantly, emergency stashes of supplies. Firearms, ammunition, medical kits, food! Eponine almost squealed in delight as she dreamt of the opportunities. While she still may be a con artist, at least it was for the greater good. Her single passion was to help the poor and oppressed person. That had to make what she was doing okay- right? While those _Les Amis del' ABC_ may be talking all night, she was the only one who made a real difference.

She didn't quite despise them, but she thought they were stupid. How could you overthrow the government? The King has numbers beyond imaginable! They will slaughter you all! She overheard every single one of their meetings at the Café Musain without fail. They didn't stand a chance. But what bothered her about them most, was that they seemed to have a never ending desire to capture the con artist who manages to royally piss of the King and his men…and get away with it.

Anyways, after every "visitation" to a nobleman's estate, she would make rounds all over Paris. Today was no different. But first, as always she would put on her disguise that would mislead any onlookers who didn't know what she was up to already. She tucked her chocolate colored hair into her worker's cap, pulled on some ratty trousers, buttoned up a non-descript, greenish grey shirt, and laced up some ordinary worker's boots. Anyone who didn't know her would think she was a common working boy. These precautions were new, ever since she found out the _Les Amis_ became aware someone was handing out food in large numbers to the poor.

Even though there was no one out, she opened the gate and strolled out as if she had every right to be there, laden with food filled baskets. Her first stop would be the orphanage.

"Marietta!" the children cried when they saw her. Eponine had never told anyone her real name, but she smiled all the same and held out her arms so the orphans could properly hug her. They knew she was a woman, but that was about it. She carried several baskets to the director, Madame Therese who took the baskets with much prompting.

"I insist" Eponine stated in her 'I will not take no for an answer' tone.

Madame Therese rolled her eyes and muttered. "There is no arguing with this girl"

Eponine who seemed to catch every sound around her, replied as she walked away. "Too true, Therese! Have a nice day!"

She lowered her tone, giving Therese the same message as always. "And remember, if anyone comes asking—"

"To tell them it was the King's Man" Therese finished. It was a title she had taken a liking to. Everyone who knew her knew she despised the King, so it added confusion and mystery to her entire identity; for friends and foe alike. Eponine loved it. The villagers would always laugh at the irony, while the noblemen she attacked would scratch their heads, suspicious of the other noblemen, who were also 'King's men'. If it worked out, they would be so suspicious of one another, their system would collapse. But even Eponine knew it was too good to be true. So she continued with her work.

The next stop was the entire Rue de Reuilly. When they saw her coming down the street, people from every apartment building streamed towards her. "Brigitte!" they exclaimed happily

She smiled and joked around with those around her, eyes lighting up whenever she saw people better off than they were before. The entire street depended on her at some degree and they were always glad to see her.

"Brigitte!" called out a middle aged and balding shoemaker

"Monsieur Hanully!" Eponine replied gaily, "Bonjour! How is your wife? How are your children? Are they well?"

He grinned, "Fine! Fine! Thanks to you! The medicine worked like a charm. This whole street is indebted to you! I can never thank you enough" he said earnestly.

She waved it off as she handed him another bottle of the highly coveted medicine. "Just in case it happens again" she added as she started off in a different direction.

"Wait!" his grubby hand caught her shoulder. Eponine turned. "For you" Before she could protest, he gave her a push into another direction. It was a simple burgundy cotton dress. She rolled her eyes inwardly, but took the gift without saying anything. These people were even more stubborn than her. The dark haired girl milled about making small talk to each and every person on the street. It was her duty to reach out to everyone she was helping. Eponine talked politics with the printer, she cracked clean jokes with the children, she cracked dirty jokes with the young men, she talked knitting with the mothers, she talked books and lesson ideas with the teacher, she talked about growing up to the young girls, she gave a steady stream of compliments, encouragements, and advice to the citizens until the moment she left, the villagers still calling their goodbyes after her. But after every conversation, she always ended with "If anyone comes asking, tell them it was the King's man"

Eponine had about half of her supplies left when she left the street, but she was also laden with thank you gifts she intended to give to other people. This was the reason she got up every day. This was the reason she had a purpose in life. Eponine was glad she had a source of happiness, a passion. This is what saved her from her fate. Eponine continued to grin as she turned the next street where others were waiting.

It was house after house after house. She continued to give her steady stream of stability, letting everyone know she would always be there for them. That it was alright. Advice, support, kindness, warning. There was no time to accept any in return as she moved on to the next person.

"Madeline!"

"Renee!"

"Olivie!"

"Agatha!"

Her fake names swirled around her head, every move was poised, all while she felt eyes on her. Someone was watching her, and it wasn't a friend for sure. She looked around, but didn't seem to see any strangers. The girl of many titles was disconcerted and paranoid now.

But by around 2 o'clock in the morning, her baskets were empty and she stumbled sleepily to the nobleman's mansion. She turned the corner almost at her destination, not really looking where she was going, when she ran into something. Rather, someone. He was a freckled, boyish looking man. Dressed sharply, with a stack of books under his left arm and a bottle in his right, Eponine guess he was a student.

"Are you alright mademoiselle?" he asked urgently, gently touching her arms. She snapped wide awake. "Oh- yes, of course m-monsieur!" Then she noticed the books and the empty bottle on the ground.

"Here, let me-"

The man picked them up quickly before she could even get the words out. "Nope! You look dead on your feet. I shall walk you. Where do you live?"

He said these words so sincerely it melted her heart. She had not remembered the last time someone had been so kind to her. Maybe they had tried, maybe everyone had tried. But Eponine suspected it was because she would never let anyone. Her defenses came down with her alertness, and she wasn't really bothered to put them back up, even though something in the back of her mind told her this, whatever it was, was very, very dangerous.

She ignored it, as she accepted his offer and they walked down the street. Him constantly making her laugh, caring for her, and being friendly to a stranger he had just met minutes ago. They arrived at the nobleman's house all too quickly it seemed. And Eponine found she was reluctant to leave the man. But, she followed her judgment and said promptly to him, "This is me"

The man started in surprise. "Is it really?" she nodded uncertainly. Had he seen through her lie? She rushed to cover herself. "Well, temporarily. My uncle has gone away for a week and he has asked me to keep his house while he is gone. I accepted"

The man nodded in understanding. "That explains it. I don't think I've ever seen you before, I live across the street" he paused to point at the similarly sized mansion across the way. He comes from money. "I hope to see you again. Why don't we meet at the Café Musain tomorrow night?"

She stared at him strangely. This complete stranger was being so nice to her. How? Why? Well, now that she was clearly focused. She _had_ seen him before. At that very same Café he mentioned! Café Musain! Eponine frequented the place to spy on the _Les Amis del'ABC_ . They constantly talked of overthrowing the autocracy and this man was a part of it!

He took her stare as a need for introduction. "Oh! Pardon me! My name is Marius!"

She weighed her options before telling him something she has never told anyone outside of her family. "Eponine, it's a pleasure to meet you" she giggled, yes actually giggled, as she shook his hand.

Marius was already crossing the street as he called out, "Look forward to seeing you tomorrow evening Eponine!"

As soon as she entered the mansion, she was shocked at what she had said. Everything. From letting Marius behind her walls, to accepting his invitation… _merde! This is bad!_

But, when she lay down to sleep on the nobleman's fluffy mattress, her mind kept turning back to him. The way he laughed. The way he smiled. The way his eyes crinkled up in the corners.

Eponine woke up feeling lighter in her heart for the first time in forever.

It would be at least a few days before the nobleman arrived in Spain, where his family lived and found out his great aunt was in fact, very much alive and that he had been duped. He would of course rush back to his stately mansion to find his house cleaned out of any food and cash and a letter written in crowded, slanting red ink tacked to his door.

 _Monsieur Brodeur,_

 _Why! Your great aunt is well after all! I have cleared your pantry and taken a few francs, forgive me. But if you shall come looking for me or alerting the police, I'm afraid I'll have to send the letter written to your father on the subject it was 'about time she dropped dead' to your great aunt. And if she receives it, well, there is no question you would be written out of the will. So if you value your inheritance, you'll not say a word._

 _Thanks for your cooperation!_

 _The King's Man_

 **Farther up and further in! This story has achieved liftoff!**


	2. Chapter 2

The King's Man: Chapter 2

 **The next evening at the Café Musain**

Enjolras was more devoted to the revolution than anyone.

Right now, he was at the crowded Café Musain, standing on a chair, passionately giving a speech on why everyone must take action and stand together when the day comes. People were drawn to him; his words were hypnotizing and moving, while his physical features made it impossible to look away. His golden curls, perfectly chiseled face, strong arms, but sharp, passionate eyes gave birth to his nickname, Man of Marble.

He had reached the conclusion of his final speech of the night, stating in ringing tones, "Do you hear the people sing; lost in the valley of the night? It is the music of the people who are climbing to the light. For the wretched of the earth, there is a flame that never dies. Even the darkest night will end and the sun will rise!"

Everyone in the café cheered, but Enjolras knew he would never be able to get all the oppressed to fight. Speeches weren't enough to drive them. All they wanted was bread and a few more sous in their pockets. But, Enjolras didn't give up; there will have to be enough people willing to fight. And failure is not an option.

So while he and the rest of the ABC continued to plan the building the barricades, when to breakout, in what formation, how to identify people of the revolution versus soldiers and noblemen, and how to find supplies, Enjolras couldn't stop thinking of the King's Man. The man has proved himself time and time again, so why won't he join the revolution? Why limit the help? What is he hiding from?

For the past several weeks, Enjolras had been sending Gavroche to try to find the King's Man. Sadly, every time he was sent out, Gavroche was mysteriously caught by his sister Eponine and sent home, for the streets were a dangerous place to wander at night. Enjolras had never seen Eponine himself, but according to the lively Gavroche, she was the awesomest sister anyone could ever dream of having. Only someone with unerring ability could be able to track that boy down so fast.

Wait! A thought struck him like lightning. No, he couldn't. Could he? No! But-

"Enjolras? Helloooo? Anyone in there?" Someone was speaking to him. It was Grantaire, who was also knocking on Enjolras's curly head of hair. He immediately swatted Grantaire's hands away and looked around. "What?" he demanded

Courfeyrac shook his head, "Head up in the clouds, what did I tell you?"

Enjolras rolled his eyes and looked around at his friends, _Les Amis del' ABC_ , old Bahorel was shuffling a deck of cards as he proofread one of Jehan's speeches. He was the oldest of them all, having studied law for eleven years. Next to him was Courfeyrac, who was looking at some girl in the corner of the shop, as usual. He was probably the liveliest, and the glue of the group. He was also a player. Gavroche, their little nine year old spy, was sitting on his lap. That boy was as smart as a whip. Bossuet was arguing with Combeferre about taking people's things for the building of the barricade. He was a prematurely balding man of 25 who seemed to have perpetual bad luck. Combeferre was on his left, saying it wasn't ethical to take people's dining tables like the King took away their rights. He was studying to be a medical student, but always questioned the morals in every plan. Joly, also a medical student, was worrying about the lack of medical supplies. But with Joly, there was always a lack of medical supplies. One of the good things about Joly was his ability to put a bright face on things, no matter how dark. Grantaire was leaning on Enjolras, drunk as usual, and Feuilly was trying to pull Grantaire off of their leader. Feuilly was a fan maker whose wife ran the orphanage. He was not a student, but had taught himself to read and write as a child. Jehan was trying to concentrate on a design to signify the members of the revolution, with little luck. He was a poetic, romantic bloke who was sometimes shy. Marius was standing in between Jehan and Feuilly, trying to get Enjolras's attention. Marius was the newest member of Les Amis del ABC. Bossuet had met him in a study group in law school. Enjolras saw that he was quite naïve, but ultimately, he was good at heart.

Marius cleared his throat nervously. "I'd like you all to meet my friend Eponine"

Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at Eponine, except they couldn't find her. Marius looked around wildly until his eyes landed on the dark haired girl in the corner that Courfeyrac had been staring at. She was evidently absorbed in her papers, so when Marius waved her over, she didn't respond. He tried again, with no avail. Then, he finally decided to walk over to her, until he tripped on one of her books on the ground and landed flat on his face. His friends were guffawing with laughter and immediately Eponine looked up at them. It could have been a millisecond, it could have been an hour, but her gaze was so intense it seemed to burn holes into the wall behind them. They all stopped laughing fast.

Enjolras watched as she helped Marius get back on his feet and pick up her books and papers. She delicately stowed the papers with unnecessary caution in a maroon folder, which she held securely to her chest, and she carried the books in the crook of her right arm. Marius directed her towards "the table full of jerks" and Grantaire immediately pulled up a chair.

She sat gratefully in it as she nodded at the men at the table. Then she turned towards Gavroche, "With the exception of Marius," she began softly, nodding gently in his direction, "Why on god's green earth are you hanging out with these idiotic bourgeoisie boys?! "She yelled, "Gavroche, what did I tell you about them?" She ticked off fingers, "they are naïve, they are hopeless, they are unconvincing, and they are doomed for failure!" Everyone at the table was greatly offended, but they didn't say anything out of kindness. "I had hoped you would be able to see beyond fancy words and stop for a moment to actually _think!_ Why don't you just go to school and then go home? They serve alcohol here; this is no place for a child! You _know_ how I feel about Les Amis del' ABC! You _know_ , Gavroche"

Gavroche fumed as he leapt off his chair. "What else can I do?" he fumed as he made his way towards his sister. "How can I live with myself knowing my sister is changing lives and I am just sitting in a desk, not learning a lick! The teachers are complete garbage and the kids at school are mean! I'm feeling useless, what else do I have to do! Mama and Papa have gone off the deep end and I've. Got. No. Place. To. Live!" He punctuated each word with a stomp. "The _Les Amis_ have taken me in and I'm a part of them now and I feel better than I ever had in ages"

Not even Eponine could mask the hurt in her eyes as her last family member has disowned her. At first, her voice broke, "I'll always love you" Then her gaze hardened as her words turned to steel. "But, if you tell them, the next time we meet will be on the battlefield"

Gavroche let out a little gasp and rage flew into his eyes. "I'd never do that!"

"You know how to find me" was all she said to him. She turned back to look at the students. "Good night" she said humorlessly. Eponine had a haunted look in her eyes, but waves of hostility warded off potential comforts.

As she walked towards the door, Enjolras was thinking _now or never_. He made a move to get up, but conflicted with himself and sat down. This was his last chance. So he gathered his courage and ignored the incredulous looks from his fellow comrades as he raced out the café door into the humid, midsummer's night air, after a damsel in distress.

 _Was this idea unethical? Probably. Was it necessary? Maybe. Was it crazy? Certainly._

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the golden haired 'Man of Marble' taking deliberate strides towards her. She pretended to not notice him and walked faster.

"Mademoiselle!" he called out desperately. "Mademoiselle!" Enjolras broke out in a brisk jog, and then a run. Much to her irritability, he caught up with her quickly.

"What?" she spat out viciously. "Can't you see I prefer to wallow in self pity right now? I just said I despise the Les Amis, why do you rush after me?"

He ignored this. Eponine did not want the leader of the group that wanted to capture her to know where she lived so she stopped abruptly and faced him. They stood on a corner of the street, under the glow of a lamp. They both avoided each other's gazes on instinct, but Eponine realized the only way to make someone as oblivious as him see her point was to get into his face and make her point noticed. Enjolras realized the only way to make someone as brash as her see his point was to get into her face and make his point clear.

This was met in an awkward predicament as they suddenly noticed the two of them were a nose length apart. Eponine's eyes widened at the sudden change in proximity and her heart started beating double time, but she didn't back down. Neither did he, though she noticed his cheeks seemed a bit flushed. She glared into his eyes and opened her mouth to tell him to shove off, except no sound came out.

She was lost, in the endless blue. She couldn't think; everything was just blank. Eponine desperately tried to say something, but she was speechless. He was so goddamn handsome up close. His features were flawless and every single one of his golden curls gleamed in the firelight. She wanted to brush a hand across his skin, to see if it was really as smooth as marble. _Snap out of it!_ She told herself. Eponine broke the eye contact as she steeled herself, but didn't back down. She attempted looking into his eyes again, except this time she told herself _He might look handsome, but his heart is as cold as the marble of his name._

It just barely worked and she met his eyes successfully and prepared himself to speak; all the same, he spoke first, in urgent tones. "Mademoiselle, I implore you to hear me out. Every time I have sent Gavroche out to look for the King's Man, you have found him in a matter of minutes every time, without fail. I know I have absolutely no right to ask you this, but I am pleading you, on behalf of the rebellion, to at least consider my offer. Do not answer me immediately! Just think about it until another time. Promise me at least this"

Eponine was a bit disconcerted at the intensity of his glare. If he was suggesting what she thought she was going to suggest, it would be impossible, but she didn't see the harm in saying, "Sure"

Enjolras inwardly sighed with relief and continued in a businesslike manner, "I know you do not like the Les Amis, but we beg of you to find the King's Man"

Forget pride. She took a step back from the marble man. Then another. "Impossible" she whispered

Enjolras narrowed the distance between them with two long strides. "Not impossible. I've heard Gavroche say how fast you manage to find him, I know it's hard, but it isn't impossible, not for you. We believe in you. If not for the Les Amis, do it for the revolution. If not for the revolution, do it for your brother" The look in his eyes was so intense, as if her saying yes made the difference between life and death.

Eponine was a hurricane of emotions and she could barely contain them. Regret, for coming to this meeting in the first place. Sorrow, for being turned away by her only brother. Confusion, her heart was still beating double time and she was finding herself tongue-tied for no apparent reason. But above all, pity. Anyone could see how devoted this boy in front of her was to his cause. It was moving how much he believed in justice. But when the National Guard came, the people of Paris would leave him. His cause was doomed to fail. This Man of Marble was so beautiful, so bold, and so tragic. Eponine knew she wouldn't be able to live with herself, even though he was doomed to fail. As the King's Man, she admired him for his brilliant ideas and awe inspiring speeches that brought people to tears. As Eponine, she admired him for his caring of Gavroche and his fellowship to Marius. _Oh Marius!_ Eponine knew she had to at least try to help the waiting tragedy, to save Marius some grief.

"I'll come to some more meetings before I make my decision" she whispered, unable to look at the leader. "Until then, don't prompt me again"

Enjolras was powerless to stop her as she fled into the night.

 **I ship them, I ship them so hard. But we must wait.**


	3. Chapter 3

The King's Man: Chapter 3

 **One month later**

Eponine continued to "bump" into Marius on her way back from rounds. Never in the same place, would she continue to meet him on seemingly coincidence. He walked her back to her residence every time, making her feel like a person who people cared about just because they do. Like friends. Like best friends. The weeks passed by and soon she had realized she had known Marius for an entire month. She found herself telling things to him she had never told anyone else before. Her real name, her parentage, her turn from petty theft (she still didn't tell him about her decidedly bigger thefts), her brother, her problems, her worries, her joys, her favorite colors, favorite foods, her dreams, her beliefs, and everything else that was just her. He in turn also told her a multitude of things about himself and she catalogued every detail.

Eponine found herself shadowing him at Les Amis, where they generally began to get used to her smoke like presence. So, on top of her rounds, Les Amis meetings, and cons, she had a busy schedule. There was a Les Amis meeting tonight that she couldn't miss. Earlier that day, she had stripped the velvet tricolor curtains hanging in the waiting room of the royal palace. She had dressed as a common maintenance worker and they let her in with the "proper" identification. All she needed to do was say "he wants the curtains down immediately to symbolize the openness of the government" and hand over the unofficial bribe and down they went.

It was a good ruse that she used often, the few people who did notice the missing curtains didn't say anything once they heard it was under the king's orders. But today she had had to go around to the places she frequented on her rounds to ask for some help. There was no way she could make a thousand of tricolor bows by the Les Amis meeting. Everyone who wasn't at work was glad to help though and by the end, of the day, Eponine had well over a thousand little velvet, tri-color ribbons that the children of the orphanage helped her carry by the armload to each member of the Les Amis apartment. Everything went all too smoothly.

Now, each member of the ABC had at least one hundred velvet tri color bows they could attach to their lapels so when the revolution does come, they won't be shooting each other on accident. Even though Eponine had no love for Les Amis del'ABC, she didn't want Marius or anyone he loved getting stabbed in the back on accident, by a friend. Also, at each house, Eponine also left a letter explaining her generosity, signed of course, The King's Man.

 **That evening at the Les Amis**

Eponine arrived early at the Café Musain this time. She was wearing her burgundy dress that made her actually feel like a proper girl, in hopes Marius would turn his head her way. So while they talked of politics and strategies, she tried not to moon over him too much, tried not to stare at him, with no avail.

Enjolras started off the meeting, "The King's Man has left everyone at least a hundred of these tri-color ribbons I presume?"

There were grumbles of agreement around the table. She herself nodded. Enjolras caught her nod. He turned to her, "So the King's Man recognizes you as a member of the Les Amis?"

Eponine gave a non committal shrug. "The answer is still no"

Courfeyrac groaned, "Eponine! Are you going to say anything?"

Eponine was confused. She made a go one motion. Then her cheeks began to match the color of her dress as she saw his eyes darting from her to Marius. Marius was oblivious as always. She glared at him. "Not until he does"

All the others at the table except Marius groaned. Well Enjolras groaned because he wanted to get back to politics and the rest groaned because Marius was being stupid.

"Is it that obvious?" Eponine whispered to Courfeyrac

But, the rest of the Les Amis (besides Marius) shouted, "Yes!"

Enjolras had a hand impatiently tapping on his books. "Can we get back to how the King's Man managed to get into our homes and his motives?"

At this, everyone leaned back into their chairs they had somehow leaned out of at the small bit of gossip. Combeferre was the first to make his idea known. "So the King's Man knows where we live, he's rich, and can break and enter our houses"

Marius spoke next, "How do you know he's rich? He could have just stolen the fabric!"

Eponine, wanting to impress Marius so badly, said something that could almost blow her cover away. She gave a gasp as if just realizing something. "I remember!" everyone was startled, she rarely contributed, but when she did, it was always very clever. She continued, "Aren't there some curtains hanging in the palace that look just like this fabric?"

Everyone nodded. Marius even exclaimed, "Why, Ep! That's exactly the fabric! You're a genius!"

Enjolras watched as her entire countenance transformed into the face of someone whose life goal has been completed, as if she got the recommended hours of sleep and all her troubles were lifted away. Then, it transformed into an expression of…cunning?

Still beaming, Eponine said, "So that means the King's Man must be working at the palace! The King's Man doesn't work from the outside like you originally thought, he's an inside man!"

Her voice was so powerful; many of the students at the table were already nodding. There was a general movement around the room, busy with finding who the King's Man actually is. Courfeyrac was already crossing names off a list. "So definitely not Monsieur Fauchelevent, Monsieur Hanully, Monsieur—"

"Stop!" Enjolras's order cut through the room like a knife. All conversation stopped. "We do not know if the King's Man is an actual palace official or worker. We don't know if it's a single person, or a group. We don't know anything. But I after spying on the King's Man today, I know how he looks"

Eponine was glad everyone else in the room gasped, so it could cover up hers. _Good thing I wore my disguise! Does he know?_

Enjolras smiled. "I managed to catch a glimpse of him, and I didn't know he was the King's Man until Eponine brought up the curtain theory. You see, he was carrying a bundle of tricolor curtains, and making stops at random houses all over the city, each time, and the bundle grew smaller. So I can presume he has people working for him throughout Paris. He looks like a common working boy, nothing more, nothing less. Green grey shirt, ratty trousers, cap, and brown working boots. He was slight, and was probably ten centimeters shorter than me. That's all I know"

He looked expectantly at everyone else. Combeferre was the first to respond, as usual. "Good job! Have you popped into the places the King's Man stopped by?"

Enjolras nodded sharply. Eponine's eyes widened, praying they wouldn't give her away. Too much has been already revealed. So much for taking pity on the Les Amis. She was beginning to hate that blasted leader of theirs. He was too perceptive for his own good. "I asked about the King's Man and they said that was all I needed to know. I recognize many at the rallies, actually, but they were unnecessarily rude. But Feuilly, the orphanage was one of the stops"

They all spun to look at the fan maker. He took a sharp intake of breath. "The King's Man? She would not tell me?"

Eponine panicked slightly had to cover for her friend, Therese. "Sir, do you talk about your meetings at the Les Amis to her often? Does she know your desire to capture the King's Man? She runs an orphanage that gets nowhere near enough food and money for the children, you don't ask questions when you are in that much need. If a person becomes questioning, the King's Man will no doubt stop visiting, who knows what that could mean for the children"

 _Guilt trip, guilt trip, please work, please God!_

Feuilly nodded, to her relief, but she refused to let her shoulders sag. She nodded sagely and disappeared into the shadows again.

"Anyways" Enjolras reported, "The people were very unwilling to give up anything about the King's Man, but from what I can observe, they are not scared of the King's Man. They love him, so this puts us in a predicament"

Eponine felt her heart swell for the people. She grinned in victory, but quickly covered it, lest someone see she was pleased by a major setback for the Les Amis. But, the Man of marble narrowed his eyes at it. Eponine had something to hide and if his suspicions were true, they were in for some rough times.

After the meeting, he pulled Combeferre aside. "I think Eponine knows the King's Man"

"So?" the philosopher replied in a careless tone "it's not like she's going to tell him all our plans and have him mess them up"

Enjolras couldn't see how his friend was being so stupid. "Of course she will!"

Combeferre brushed him aside lazily. "No she won't" he stopped his leader and looked him squarely in the face. "She won't, she loves Marius too much. We've got him trapped. All we need is for Eponine to tell us everything about the King's Man and we can finally capture him! Simple!"

Enjolras snorted, "Even she wouldn't be that stupid"

Combeferre shook his head at his best friend's ignorance. "Don't you see? People do stupid things when they're in love"

The Marble Man grimaced, "It's a pity Marius doesn't even know"

As soon as she got home, Eponine sat against the door of one of her apartments on Rue de la Pirouette. "Why did I have to fall in love with him?"

 **Patience you must have, my young padawan. Enjonnine on the way.**


	4. Chapter 4

The King's Man: Chapter 4

Eponine was on the outskirts of Paris, seemingly in the middle of nowhere. She couldn't see the hustle and bustle of the city anymore and looked around nervously. The wind was howling in the humid summer air. Sweat clung to every part of Eponine's body. The normally blue sky was blanketed in dark clouds, a storm was coming. She needed to do this and get out of here fast. Why weren't there any guards around? She walked around the wooden shed lightly. No one. The only living thing around her was the grass, and the two horses she had "borrowed" from the palace stables to pull the gigantic wagon that could probably seat twenty people comfortably on its wooden benches. She checked the roof. No one. She leaned her ear towards the door to check for breathing. She couldn't hear a sound over the wind, so she took out her pistol, ready to shoot if anyone tried to attack her as she opened the doors of the emergency stash. Calmly, she twisted the codes of the lock and gently pocketed the heavy iron lock. Then she threw the doors wide open, pistol at the ready. No one. She breathed a sigh of relief and began loading the rifles, bullets, and barrels of gunpowder into the wagon. Hundreds of supplies transferred in a matter of hours from the monarchy, to the people. When she was done, she had filled about half the wagon. Then, she moved on to the last stop. The emergency medical supplies.

After covering almost the entire border of the great Paris region for two days straight, Eponine decided to give the horses a feast with the sugar and oats she found the previous day in the emergency food storage after she had emptied the shed of neatly stacked boxes of first aid kits. Surveying her handiwork, she grabbed the reins and headed back on their two hour journey back to Paris.

The storm that threatened to wreck havoc on Paris withdrew mysteriously by the time Eponine arrived in her horse drawn wagon. It was completely covered, but it obviously attracted lots of attention, so she had remembered to dress up in a soldier's uniform before hand and act bossy, telling people to get out of her way as she made her way to her apartment. Confidence can get you a long way, but luck and money can get you farther. The inspectors let her pass with two bottles of wine each and everything was dandy as she unloaded the large amounts of supplies in bundles into one of her apartments. Then she did the same to her other one, splitting them all evenly with a healthy mix of food, first aid, and arms. Then she made her way to do the same to her last apartment near the university.

Eponine had to make several trips, back and forth, from the wagon, to her apartment, when loading. It was on her last trip when she saw Enjolras coming down the street towards her. Straightening her soldier's uniform, she pretended to look as stern as possible. Then she realized, he would probably recognize her face from meetings so she bolted into the apartment and looked at the landlady, who was sitting at her front desk.

"Musichetta!" Eponine panted, "It's me, Adele!"

The woman who was a few years older than her at age 25, gasped, "I didn't recognize you Adele! What's the matter?"

"This guy with curly blond hair is stalking me and I need you to keep him away from my apartment at all costs. He will burst into here in a manner of seconds, but I need you to not tell him anything about me. Got it? Good. Thanks!"

She bolted out of sight, presumably to her apartment as Enjolras burst into the building. No sign of the soldier anywhere. Enjolras was positive he was the King's Man. He ran up to Musichetta. They knew each other through Joly, her lover and his friend. Musichetta dutifully went to all the revolution rallies and was impressed by Enjolras's words and the way he moved the crowd, but he was notorious for having no interest in women or men for that matter, so the fact that he was stalking Adele was-unheard of.

Musichetta stood up from her desk, surprised at the newcomer. "Enjolras?" she wondered, "Never would have seen that coming"

Enjolras was out of breath, but he managed to get out, "Never would have seen what coming?"

Musichetta stood up angrily, she hated to see fellow women get treated like dogs. She fought the urge to slap him across his marble face. "Seen that the man who constantly talks about equality for women is hunting one down, _like a dog!_ "

Now he was confused, "A woman? Mademoiselle, I am looking for a soldier!" he panted, "I have reason to suspect he is the King's Man!"

Now she was confused but she scoffed, "The King's Man! Good try! Get off my property! I shall tell Joly about this! Stalking poor Adele! Mon dieu! Get away!" She shooed him out the door.

Enjolras was shoved onto the street by the offended landlady.

 _Stalking? Adele? Wait. The King's Man is a woman?_

He rushed off to the Café Musain for the next meeting, he had to tell Joly the truth before Musichetta got to him. He didn't care if he was early, he needed to get there and get the meeting started asap.

Eponine was carrying a stack of supplies for her rounds. It would take a week to reach all her places, but it would be worth it. She stopped on the Rue de Reuilly first and handed a rifle and a box of ammunition for each household. Then she returned with food, and first aid. How they cried as they hugged her. She warned them of the impeding rebellion to come soon. Ever since General Lamarque contracted cholera, the students have been planning a date for the rebellion to start.

"What are you wearing?" she asked the people.

Indeed, they were all wearing the tricolor ribbons they had made for Les Amis. "We're wearing the extras. There was too much fabric to make only a thousand. Actually, we made a few more thousand!" said Corinne, one of the little girls.

"We're passing them out to the people of the cause" said a familiar voice. Eponine whipped her head around. There, in the middle of the street stood her nine year old brother, Gavroche.

"Gavroche!" Eponine cried, running to him. "What are you doing here?" she pulled him into a hug. When she did, she brought her lips close to his ear. "Call me Brigitte and don't bring Les Amis here"

She felt him nod against her shirt. She patted his back and told him about her most recent mission. He pulled back as his eyes widened. "No way! That's awesome!" he whispered, "You can give the food and some of the weapons to the people, but what are they going to do with medical supplies? All the other guns?"

"Still working on that"

Gavroche hugged her tight as he whispered, "Let me give them to Les Amis"

This time it was she grabbed her little brother by the shoulders, "Are you crazy?"

"No" he lowered his volume even further so Eponine had to strain her already well trained ears to hear. "These people are not going to fight with us. Les Amis and all the other student societies need these supplies for the revolution. I hear it is going to be soon"

Eponine brushed his cheek with one hand and smoothed his wild hair with the other. "When did you grow up so fast?" she asked softly

Gavroche didn't answer her, so she said, "Do what you must, but for god's sake, _don't say a word about me_ "

When Eponine had finished her rounds for that day, she was dead on her feet. But, she had to go to the Les Amis meeting. She hadn't seen Marius in two days, though it felt like a lifetime. She couldn't remember how she was able to go on without seeing his smile, his adorable freckles, and his twinkling eyes. She didn't know how she was able to go on without feeling his friendly pat or his warm gaze upon her. Eponine knew it was stupid to go after her close encounter with Enjolras, but she had no choice. She couldn't keep herself away from the Café Musain that night, even if she tried.

On her way there, she 'bumped' into Marius. Eponine had memorized his schedule and his routes across the city weeks ago. They were crossing a busy street when Marius suddenly stopped, as if frozen. He was rendered speechless at the sight of a rich, young maiden around their age being pulled along by a middle aged man, probably her father, across the street. She was beautiful, delicate, petite, and well dressed; the complete opposite of herself. But for Eponine, the blonde looked disturbingly familiar. She didn't have time to dwell on it though, for a fiacre was coming their way.

Thinking fast, she yanked Marius by the collar out of the way. Once they recovered their wits, the girl and her father were gone. Marius looked at Eponine with a most serious expression she had seen on his face. "I am in love"

"What?!" Eponine couldn't believe it, had she heard him wrong?

He repeated it, "I am in love" Then he turned to her. "Can you find out for me where she lives? I cannot rest until I see her again! Eponine, can you find her name, and tell me where she lives?" Eponine didn't know how many times he pleaded and begged her but eventually, Eponine was able to swallow her heart

"Yes" she choked out, "Anything for you"

Enjolras was annoyed with Marius Pontmercy. Every time he tried to get a word in on his encounter with the King's Man, Marius kept interrupting him with the same, dull, annoying subject.

Marius was standing on a table, raving to all the other young men who were honestly quite bored of talking about politics and eager to listen to anything else. Not that they would admit it to Enjolras. "Even Aphrodite would be jealous of her beauty! As graceful as a bird taking flight! As delicate as a flower! Just looking at her I could feel my heart tremble! She was mysterious; she was gone in a second! Oh how my heart raves for her! My breath stopped when I first saw her you know. I couldn't function, I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't-"

"Couldn't believe you've been talking about this girl you saw for one second for the last twenty minutes!" Eponine snapped. All the other members laughed at this, but Enjolras jumped on this opportunity. Even if Eponine was working for the King's Man and she was probably being paid to spy on him, he had to agree with her. How could you manage to say twenty minutes worth of straight compliments to someone you don't even know the name of?

He used the interruption to get the boys back on track. "Marius, is your faith with the revolution or a woman? You must choose. A woman will distract you from the greater cause. Please, your country needs you"

Marius was about to reply when Gavroche rushed into the room, clutching a newspaper, hot off the press. "General Lamarque is dead!"

All strains of conversation died. "We must mourn for his loss, he was the people's man!" Jehan cried

"He was the people's advocate, who will stand up for us now?" shouted Feuilly

Enjolras stood up. "We will strike, to honor of the people's man at his funeral! Vive la republique!"

"Vive la republique!" they all cheered.

While they were still excited, Enjolras entrusted them the details of his encounter with the King's Man quickly to avoid Marius's interruptions about the mystery woman across the road.

Bossuet was the first to sober as he realized, "So wait, you're telling me that The King's Man is actually a woman named Adele?"

"Yes"

"And you say you weren't stalking her?" Courfeyrac questioned, his eyebrows wriggling suggestively. "Because you totally were"

Enjolras threw up his hands. "I manage to gain vital information on the King's Man identity and all you care is how to set me up with her?!"

"Yes!" Courfeyrac and Jehan shouted simultaneously.

Enjolras took a swig of his coffee. "Adele, which may not even be her real name, lives in Musichetta's land. But, she's obviously a master of disguise so I suggest we stop trying to meet her in person. What we must do is find away let her know how she may help"

Bahorel scratched his head, "And how are we going to do that?"

Combeferre looked sharply at him. "Isn't it obvious? We can give letters to Musichetta to pass on to the King's Man"

"Orrr" Enjolras suggested, "You can voice your requests right now. The King's Man has spies on us"

They all tried to not look at Eponine, but Eponine could feel the tension in the room. So, they thought she was a spy. Not as bad as it could be. She smirked, "You caught me" Eponine said sarcastically, "But, you have yet to do anything about it. The King's Man has done nothing but help you thus far. I can pass on whatever message you might have, though I'm warning you, it has already been anticipated"

Enjolras ground his teeth in frustration. "The King's Man has disturbed our lives and has only helped us in her own interest"

Eponine stepped out of the shadows. "How do you know that Adele wasn't just a follower of the King's Man? How do you know she isn't just a spy who helps out with the grunt work sometimes? And as for the disturbing of lives? Name five" she said with conviction.

Enjolras so desperately wanted to speak with the King's Man. Though it disconcerted him that she was a woman, together they could accomplish so much for the better of the revolution. Even though Enjolras had no doubt in the plan, he knew working with the King's Man would make the people of France feel a lot better. Not to mention, their morality rate would most likely improve significantly. Enjolras wanted to prove himself whatever reserves the King's Man had about him was wrong.

He told Eponine, "The King's Man operates alone. I know who I saw. As for five disturbances? One, she tipped off the guards of the prison of the predetermined breakout day. Two, she broke into Combeferre's apartment and took our speeches for Bastille Day. Three, she convinced the owner of the Café Musain to schedule our meetings one hour later. Four, she sent letters to my parents to make them aware of my role in the revolution. Five, she stole my copy of _The Social Contract_ and my jacket. My red one"

Enjolras watched as Eponine smiled forlornly, her gaze off in the distance, as if in another world. Then he remembered Marius. The girl was so devoted to him; it must have crushed her today. He couldn't believe anyone could be so oblivious, but it was horrible how much he could see her suffering. From what he could tell, she was always working, he didn't know what occupation, but her grimy state of being told him it didn't make much. The young leader didn't know why, but he felt something beyond pity at this point for the spy of a girl, whose heart had been shattered.

He shook his head, sending curls bouncing. "Les Amis del' ABC implores the King's Man to find us more weapons and ammunition and bring them to the Café Musain one day before the revolution of the barricades that will happen on General Lamarque's funeral"

There was a loud crash outside and everyone rushed over to the window to look.

Grantaire laugh sounded oddly strange to Enjolras as the drunk barked, "And you complain Marius talks too much about his girl" as they were elbowing each other for a better view.

The rest of the Les Amis did not notice this as they laughed along with him. Enjolras rolled his eyes at his friends' antics.

Suddenly, Gavroche appeared in the room, running again. "There is about a thousand guns and a couple thousand boxes of ammunition in a wagon outside the Café right now, if you were wondering what the commotion was about"

"Damn that King's Man works fast" muttered Jehan

Joly muttered, "What good are weapons going to do if we all bleed out before we can shoot them?"

Gavroche answered it for him, "There are also a bunch of medical supplies in the wagon as well"

Joly shook his head in wonder, "That King's Man is a miracle worker"

Enjolras looked about for the chocolate haired girl, but she had disappeared like smoke.

 **Merlin's baggy pants! A review would be quite nice**


	5. Chapter 5

The King's Man: Chapter 5

Not being able to keep her tears back any longer, she rushed out of the building. Marius didn't even notice her absence. This girl he loved was most likely ill suited for him, ugly, and awful, no matter what Marius said. Continuing on her way, she stopped in front of the girl's house after asking several well choice people. Everything went quickly when you knew the right people to talk to.

It was a rich place, far out, but obviously out of money. She stood to observe the house beyond the gate. This was where his supposed love of his life lived. How strange! Could he not see the girl in front of him who loved him more than a girl like that could ever? Tears of frustration welled in her eyes. Quickly they turned to tears of sorrow. _Why was it always her? No matter how many great things she did, lady luck never smiled on her. Not once. What was she doing wrong? Was she doing anything right?_

Eponine quickly smoothed her dress and shut up as she heard a voice in the garden. It was male, probably the father. "Cosette?" called out the gruff voice of Monsieur Fauchelevent. "Time for dinner!"

 _Cosette? Could it be? Could the world be so cruel to her?_ Eponine looked at the girl, she was as blonde as the girl Eponine had constantly threw marbles at and teased in her childhood. Cosette was taken away by a rich man, could this be the same Cosette? Was the Lark getting her revenge by stealing her love without even knowing it? If anything, it made her feel worse. Eponine told herself not to make her presence known, but she cried. Eponine sobbed harder than she had ever before. The con artist supposed she had never felt this way before about anyone, so she gave herself some slack, sobbing to her heart's content. No holding back. Eponine lived by the principle that it was okay to cry, as long as no one saw you do it.

It was about 30 minutes before all her tears were dry and her sorrows numbed. Eponine didn't really know what to do next. She had no ambition to take on anything of importance and her nearest apartment wasn't that far away. A twig cracked behind her and someone swore. Eponine, senses on alert, slunk back in to the shadows, where she promptly bumped into someone. Someone squishy. Someone who smelled of alcohol. Someone who reeked of tobacco. Someone who she swore to never see again.

"Who are you? You filthy scumbag!" He crackled

Eponine looked at the man, her voice dripping in disgust. "Father"

Monsieur Thenardier gave a toothy grin as one of the members of his gang, the Patron- Miette, grabbed her wrists. Eponine was smart enough not to let out a yelp, but she struggled against her restrainer.

Her father continued. "Eponine! So glad to see you again! It's been a while. We're here to take the girl, so I'll take you away from the gate"

She said nothing. Instead, she glared at him. He laughed, "I haven't seen you in three years and _this_ is how you treat me?" he slapped her across the face viciously and punched her in the stomach.

The twenty one year old doubled forward with the direct hit. When she found her breath again, she asked in a hoarse voice,"Why are you doing this?"

Her father spat at her. "I couldn't expect you to understand this, you silly girl, but that man stole her from us, and we're going to get her back. That lark is going to be beaten back where she belongs, and if not, she will serve a nice ransom!"

He paused for a moment. "And you should do well to get beaten back to where you belong" He punched her in the throat and kicked her to the ground. Eponine let out a gasp as she fell on the hard stones. Monsieur Thenardier stalked to the gate. Eponine fought through the pain, she had experienced worse, and leapt to her feet. She blocked it with her body.

"If you don't get away in the next moment, I'll scream"

The members of the Patron Miette stared at each other, trying to look through Eponine's poker face. But, after years of conning the most righteous men, _no one_ could see through her poker face.

It had been long enough. Eponine screamed as loud as she could, her cry piercing the night. Her father and his gang had disappeared. As soon as they disappeared, Cosette appeared. "Who are you?" she inquired softly.

Eponine took her in. She was petite, delicate, rich, and clean. So basically, everything Eponine wasn't. Her blonde hair was loose and her blue eyes were innocent and kind. How cruel fate was.

Eponine let out a sarcastic laugh as she mentioned this to the lark. Cosette only delicately frowned. "I do not understand, have we met before?"

"I'm Eponine" she answered tonelessly, waiting for the blow to come. It never did. Cosette only smiled faintly. "Eponine! How good it is to see you again!"

Now Eponine was confused, she was wanting to hate the lark, why is she being nice?

In answer to her unspoken question, Cosette continued. "It was never your fault you were raised so. But whatever the case, you are forgiven. You are forgiven!" she broke off, smiling. "And if you ever need us, my father and I would be glad to be of service. The door is open"

 _How am I supposed to hate her now?_ Eponine thought as she thanked the blonde for her generosity and walked away, leaving Marius's note on the gate, already knowing what it contained. Encounters with her father always left her shaking, but she managed to keep herself together and walked confidently to her apartment, as if her cheek wasn't still smarting and she hadn't totally regained her breath back and that her all consuming love was in an all consuming love with someone else.

Besides, you never know who could be watching. All she wanted to do was cry all over again but to prove her point, Enjolras was waiting outside her apartment building by the university with Gavroche.

Enjolras was determined to catch the King's Man. Then, when he was about to go home, he saw a slim figure walk down the street. He and Gavroche quickly ducked behind some bushes, but the woman made a complete u-turn as soon as she saw a sign of someone.

"Stay here" Enjolras whispered to his little accomplice. Gavroche nodded and urged him on. Enjolras took off after the woman on the street, she was definitely suspicious, and she could even be the King's Man.

As he ran into the alley in which the King's Man had turned into, he saw nothing of importance. It was a street of now closed shops and apartment buildings. Only one shop had a light at this hour of one. There was no sound except the night wind. Enjolras uncertainly walked to the still lighted shop. There was a sign that said closed, but he popped his head into the window anyways. A young woman was hunched over a book at the desk. A dark curtain of hair obscured her face, but he would be able to recognize that person anywhere. She was Eponine; the shadow of the Les Amis, the King's Man spy, and the girl at the lamppost.

Enjolras remembered the first and only time he had ever spoken to her, next to the lamppost, on the corner of the street, in the middle of a humid night. He generally avoided looking into a woman's eyes to avoid encouraging them into falling for him, but that time, it just happened. He would never be able to get that image of her out of his mind. She had been a nose-length away from him, arms defiantly crossed, chin raised, hair gleaming, and features illuminated by the firelight. She was surprised for just a fleeting moment, eyes wide, lips slightly parted, but then it returned to her original state; narrowed eyes, furrowed eyebrows, and teeth clenched. Her burgundy dress barely brushed the ground as it was rustled by an unseen breeze. Enjolras told himself the reason why he kept on thinking of his image was because she was the embodiment of the people he was fighting for and that it was nice to finally have an image of the struggle, of Les Miserables. But, if he could avoid the blush creeping across his face again, that would be nice.

He knocked lightly on the closed wooden door. He was on a mission.

"We're closed" she called out lazily, not even looking at him. This irritated him somehow, but he pressed on. "Mademoiselle, this is urgent"

Now, her head jerked upwards, toward the sound of his voice. "Enjolras, why are you here?" she demanded

He ran a hand through his hair, "I—I" he found himself not wanting to state the true nature of his purpose, for decency's sake. So, instead of asking where the King's Man was, he said, "I wanted to talk to you about Marius"

Immediately everything about her rigidness dissolved into something utterly different. She banged her head into her book again. "I don't want your pity" came out the muffled reply

Enjolras had no idea where this was going, but he found himself saying, "It was really insensitive of Marius to not even notice you. I guess I'm trying to apologize on his behalf, and I know it doesn't really work that way, but I'm just going to say sorry anyways. Sorry"

Her head was completely still. Was she even breathing? Enjolras shrugged it off and plowed on with whatever it was that his mouth was doing. "Well, what I'm trying to say is that I think you deserve someone better. Someone who understands you and at least recognizes you as someone who cares. Do you get what I'm saying?"

She removed her head from her book that Enjolras suspected she wasn't reading and looked at him as if she just wanted him to get the hell out of her life. "Easier said than done" she croaked.

The leader of the Les Amis immediately catalogued that she was just crying. Wait, of course she was just crying! Enjolras felt stupid, but he continued to talk. "I know getting over Marius might take a while, but a girl as young as you should have no trouble finding another love."

Eponine had not moved from her position. "We're the same age, smart one"

This surprised him. He purposely avoided the fact that she was twenty one because being the same age as him made her also the same age as all the girls his parents paraded past him in hopes of getting hi married one day. He seriously did not want to have to start being more awkward around Eponine than it already was. So he said cautiously, "Well, you're still young. You have plenty of time"

"What do you know about love?"

Enjolras decided to stop trying to deal with this. "Nothing!" He steeled himself to ask what he came here to ask. "I just saw the King's Man run into this street. Do you know where she went?"

Eponine snapped out of her lazy answers and sat immediately upright. "Even if I did know, why would I tell you? You already know I am her spy, what makes you think I will tell you anything if my chances with Marius have been squashed?" she said this in a frantic manner.

This was awkward. "Can you at least let me in? It's getting tiresome, talking to you through a pane of glass"

He heard her sigh. "Door's open"

The man of marble walked into the bookshop and looked around. "You work here?"

"No"

Now he was confused, "Then what are you doing here in the dead of night?"

Eponine marked her page and snapped the book shut as she made her way over to him. "I already asked you that. You didn't answer. So, why do you think I'll tell you where the King's Man is?"

"Because your brother is now part of the Les Amis, the King's Man pities our cause, and the revolution would have a better chance of success if we worked together" he fired back steadily.

Eponine snorted. "The King's Man is helping you already because of this. Why do you need to _see_ her?"

"Aha! So you admit she is a she!" Enjolras exclaimed

"I'm only confirming something you already know. You will never catch the King's Man unless she wants you to catch her. The King's Man is a master of disguise and she works all over the city with many other student societies. She has doubled the causes' weapon and medical supplies, she has given you identification, she has saved your foolhardiest plans from killing your own members, and she has one big gift to you left" Eponine moved closer to him. "If everything goes correctly, no one of the cause will die on Friday"

This gave Enjolras a turn. "On the day of the revolution? Impossible!"

"The King's Man pities you most especially, Man of Marble. Now get out of my shop" She picked up her book again and settled down to read.

Enjolras wasn't used to being talked to this way. While he approved of the speaking of minds, it hardly needed to be this brash!

He retorted, "This isn't your shop! Wait until I tell the owner of this"

Eponine cut him off. "The owner already knows I'm here. He lets me use his place to catch up on some reading from time to time. I have permission to be here. You don't. Get out"

While she disappeared behind the dark blue cover of 'The Social Contract' Enjolras remembered something. "I have a book exactly like that! Say, is that mine?"

The way Eponine's eyes widened, he knew it must be true. He lunged for it. Eponine just managed to pull it back. "No!" she cried. "I've annotated this from cover to cover! Half of my ideas are in here! My handwriting is everywhere! You don't want it now"

This didn't deter him a bit. He lunged again, "Half of your ideas? I've annotated that book from cover to cover _trice_! _All_ of my ideas are in there!"

Eponine twisted and he chased her around the shop.

"It's mine!" he shouted

"Finders keepers!" she jumped out the open window.

"Thief!" he vaulted after her.

The pair charged down the street, it was exhilarating and frustrating at the same time. No one was out and it was just the two of them, in the dead of night. Eponine knew she couldn't outrun the taller man, so she threw the prized book to Gavroche. She yelled, "Don't let him get it!" as she ran away.

Now, Enjolras was faced with the option of running after Eponine or Gavroche. Eponine was already out of sight, so he walked calmly over to Gavroche. The boy in question was torn between his sister and his leader. He had just made up with her and was starting to live with her again, so he didn't really want to betray her trust. But, then again, the book was Enjolras's in the first place and Eponine was nowhere to be seen. Enjolras had reached him and had his hand waiting. Gavroche held up a finger as he flipped through the pages, looking for any indications of the King's Man. Nothing. Just boring old, politics material. What's the harm in giving it back to its rightful owner? Eponine will forgive him someday.

Gavroche returned the book carefully to Enjolras's hand. The Marble Man quickly flipped through its well marked pages. Flipping through the pages absentmindedly, he saw that she had contradicted him, added more ideas, questioned them, and added her own, in that slanting, red ink he had swore he'd seen before.

This was going to be interesting.

 **Mwahahahahaha!**


	6. Chapter 6

The King's Man: Chapter 6

 **One day before the funeral and barricades/ one day later**

"Her name is Cosette" Eponine breathed to Marius, as she caught up with him in the street.

His eyes widened. "Cosette" he repeated softly. "Cosette! Cosette!" he said again, joyfully yelling it. People were starting to turn, but he was oblivious as usual. "Cosette! That's perfect! She's perfect! Oh Eponine," the love of her life turned to her. "Thank you so much, would you take me to her?" he pleaded.

Eponine looked into his hazel eyes and captured the image of his orbs. She swore not to forget this moment. "Anything for you, Marius"

All meeting long, he raved about her again, and just like last time, Eponine was trying to hold back tears the entire duration. She looked at no one, for if they made eye contact, she was afraid her entire mask will be revealed. As soon as Marius said he was ready to go, she bolted out of the Café.

She led him through the twisting streets until they arrived at the back garden gate. Cosette was there. Marius rushed towards the girl, and Eponine shrunk into the shadows as she watched the entire conversation, her heart yearning for something like that. Her heart yearned for Marius, and when she couldn't take it any longer, she rushed out into the streets, in the cover of the night.

 _I love him, but everyday I'm learning. All my life, I've only been pretending. Without me, his world will go on turning. A world that's full of happiness that I have never known! I love him. I love him. I love him, but only on my own._

If you could have heard her wrenched sobs over the downpour, you would have sat down next to her and wept right there as well.

One day more! Another day, another destiny. Jean Valijean felt horrible that they always ended up on this never-ending road to Calvary. _These men who seem to know my crime, will surely come a second time._

"I did not live until today" Marius lamented as he pounded on the door of Cosette's empty house. "How can I live when we are parted?"

One day more

Marius thought of where in the world she could be, she could be anywhere!  
Cosette's heart melted as she thought about where she would be tomorrow. She muttered to herself, "Tomorrow you'll be worlds away! And yet with you, my world has started!"

Eponine hurriedly put on her disguise and stopped at each house along the barricade to make sure the plan is in place. She sang quietly to herself as she moved with purpose. "One more day all on my own"

 _Will we ever meet again?_ Wondered Marius

Eponine moved with a confirmed passion as she passed a barrel of gunpowder to the shoemaker, this plan must work. _One more day with him not caring._

Marius thought about the moment they first met. It was true. _I was born to be with you._

Eponine readjusted her cap and tried to block out thoughts of Marius. "What a life I might have known" she found herself muttering

Cosette swore to herself, "And I swear I will be true"

The King's Man lighted a torch forcefully, and maneuvered around the gathered people. Instantly, they knew who she was, but all she was thinking was _But he never saw me there!_

Enjolras stood at the front of the room, wondering if tomorrow was the day all these people would leave him. There was only one more day before the storm!

Marius stood at the front door of his lover's empty home. "Do I follow where she goes?" Why must he choose between his heart and his head?

Enjolras wiped the sweat off of his brow as he poured the melted silver into the moldings  
"At the barricades of freedom!" he shouted to the people around him. They roared with approval.

The love struck boy made his way to a random lamppost. Conflicted, he asked God, "Shall I join my brothers there?"

The man of marble looked in the eye of everyone in the room as he began, "When our ranks begin to form-"

It was not only Marius who was thinking _Do I stay; and do I dare?_

He finished, "Will you take your place with me?"

That moment, it didn't matter if you would fight for the Republic or for the King, if you weren't even fighting at all, if you were poor, if you were rich, no matter. You were all thinking one thing.

 _The time is now, the day is here_

One day more!

Javert paced the palace floor as he addressed everyone carefully. "One day more to revolution, We will nip it in the bud! We'll be ready for these schoolboys, They will wet themselves with blood!"

One day more!

Monsieur and Madame Thenardier as well as all the other thieves of Paris where thinking one thing as well as they distracted rebels and pick their pockets clean. _Watch 'em run amuck, Catch 'em as they fall, Never know your luck When there's a free for all, Here's a little 'dip' There a little 'touch'. Most of them are goners. So they won't miss much!_

The hopeful students chanted away the fear in their minds, one day to a new beginning after all. They would raise the flag of freedom high to ignore the dreadful feeling in their gut. Every man will be a king, they repeated. _Every man will be a king!_ There's a new world for the winning, they had researched this thoroughly. There's a new world to be won, they believe.

Do you hear the people sing?

Enjolras's heart almost broke with relief when Marius appeared with the red flag held high in his hand, singing "My place is here, I fight with you!"

 _One day more!_ Valijean repeated to himself.

Cosette looked away from her father's muttering, _I did not live until today_.

 _One more day all on my own!_ Eponine thought as she moved her way through the throng of people to get to the barricade, and next to Marius.

Marius didn't know Cosette was thinking the same thing as he wondered aloud, _How can I live when we are parted?_

Javert holstered a pistol in his waistband as the soldiers began to take their places. "We will join these people's heroes. We will follow where they go. We will learn their little secrets, we will know the things they know!" he ordered as a frightened newbie scuttled past him.

One day more!

 _Tomorrow you'll be worlds away!_ Marius made his way to the barricades.

 _What a life I might have known!_ Eponine could not find Marius. Where was he?

 _And yet with you my world has started._ Cosette hurried out of the stagecoach and into the safe house.

Without a doubt, Javert checked the soldiers' steps as they marched to the funeral. "One more day to revolution. We will nip it in the bud. We'll be ready for these schoolboys. They will wet themselves with blood!"

Watch 'em run amok  
Catch 'em as they fall  
Never know your luck  
When there's a free-for-all!

Valijean pushed his guilty feeling down. Safety was the only way. Anyways, tomorrow we'll be far away,  
But, tomorrow is the judgment day.

The people of Paris rushed to the streets with a single unifying thought. No one knew how long it would last. No one knew if they stood a chance. No one was sure of what was to come. But, as they sang of a land in which it was possible to make a change, with the flags of France waving above their heads, it wasn't hard to believe that there was a God after all.

 _Tomorrow we'll discover  
what our God in Heaven has in store!  
One more dawn,  
One more day,  
One day more!_

 **This chapter was not original at all, but you have to love the song!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning! I got this idea from National Treasure and Mulan.**

The King's Man: Chapter 7

Enjolras thought of so many things as they waited for the funeral to begin. First, he thought of the revolution, making sure everything and everyone was in place. When that was exhausted, he thought of his friends. Would they all die tonight? When he couldn't bear to think of that anymore, his thoughts unwillingly turned to Eponine. He had stayed up late reading her annotations to the Social Contract and he couldn't help but be impressed. This led him to change many of his plans. Her ideas were more practical and easily grasped. Combined with his speaking, the ideas made the revolution stronger than ever. All of Les Amis noticed his sudden change in tactics so he simply told them he read about it. No one believed him of course. Courfeyrac even suggested if he was secretly meeting with the King's Man!

Whatever the case, Eponine's style of thinking had left its mark on him. He admired Eponine for her outstanding wit. Not many people had ever contradicted him before, and certainly never a woman. He smiled, when he had been chasing her down the street at two in the morning, he had never felt so carefree before. It was like being a kid again. The girl in the burgundy dress stayed in the back of his mind as the procession began to roll in.

Just as the carriage was passing, he gave the signal.

Immediately, they began to hijack the carriage. At first it was a barrage of kicking, punching, shooting, and grappling and Enjolras was unable to keep track of anything. It was only a few minutes before soldiers fell and they managed to achieve the goal without any loss of life on their side, as far as he could see. So far, so good. If only this could last.

It was calm as all the soldiers either ran away or died. The rebels successfully mounted the coaches and waved the flag of the rebellion as they sang the song of angry men. But as the horses continued on their path, Enjolras knew why all the officers were running.

"They're going to cut us off at the front!" he cried in warning. "To the barricades!"

A resounding cheer echoed through the streets. They were three thousand strong as they hurried to the barricades. Just as Enjolras predicted, the National Guard was towards them, just as they ducked behind the makeshift barricade. It was a bloodbath on both sides until Enjolras gave the order for retreat. Several people on their side died as they retreated to their separate barricades. The other student societies had made their own barricades across Paris.

Enjolras gathered everyone around and gave them all the necessary supplies.

"May God be with you" he said to everyone gathered with him. The townspeople had shut their shutters and locked their doors. The men standing here would be the only ones that would fight. They took their places. Enjolras stood with Marius at the pinnacle of the barricade, guns locked and loaded. As if on cue, the Guard appeared at the end of the street.

"I will give you this one chance to surrender!" they shouted.

Enjolras looked at the people behind him. He saw a better future and no more suffering. The Marble Man took a deep breath. Then he shouted, " _Vive la republique_!"

The captain smirked, knowing exactly how it was going to play out. "Have it your way"

Immediately, there was shooting and fighting. No one noticed the townspeople had cracked open their windows to pour a certain powder all over the soldiers and the ground beneath them. People fell. Eponine shot at the snipers above them. _Boom. Boom. Boom._ This was not the first time she's killed a man. When she heard the canons get ready, she knew it was time to take action.

Enjolras heard the order for the canons to get ready. He quickly shot at the people who were manning them and told some others to do the same. But, there were too many canons. Suddenly there was a yell that was high enough to pierce through all sounds of battle.

"STOP!" The figure cried. It was a woman!

Enjolras started with surprise as he realized it was the King's Man who was next to him. How did she get here without him noticing? Apparently everyone else was thinking the same thing, as they stopped whatever they were doing. Even the Guard stopped at the sound of her commanding tone. She was holding a blazing torch and wearing-wait! That was his jacket! His favorite red one! How had he been so blind?

Anyways, she held the torch high as she stood on top of the barricade. She addressed the National Guard. "I am the King's Man!" she shouted in a weird voice. It was obvious she was disguising it. Everyone was stunned into silence. He heard guns lock into position. "At your feet and on your shoulders is 30 barrels worth of gunpowder" she said lightly. "If you bend down, I will drop this torch on it. If you shoot me, I will drop this torch. If you shoot your cannons at this barricade, I will drop this torch. If you shoot anyone in the rebel cause, I will drop this torch. If you talk amongst yourselves, I will drop this torch. If you do not surrender, _I will drop this torch_ "

Her words were met with silence. "You have all day to make your decision, but keep in mind, my arm is already tired. Who knows when this torch might just-"she dropped the torch and everyone gasped. "Slip?" she caught it with ease.

Enjolras couldn't see her face, she had turned away, and her voice was unrecognizable. But, no matter. He was impressed. So this was the surprise Eponine had mentioned. It was certainly big. Still, it was crazy. The King's Man could end up killing us all. From asking around, he knew she had several names. Adele, Brigitte, Laure, and Madeline to name a few. But which was the real one? Everyone was holding their breath. Even though the threat wasn't directed to the rebels, there was fear. What would happen if she dropped the torch? What happened if it rained? The rebels could have used that gunpowder.

There was an explosion in the distance.

Before anyone could speak, The King's Man was already answering confidently. Not having moved a muscle. "Did I mention all other companies are experiencing the same predicament? One of those companies made a mistake and I'm sure you can imagine what happened to them. If you surrender, you will give us your weapons and we'll spare your life. We'll even make sure you don't get sent to jail once we establish a new government by the end of the week. The choice is yours, but I have to say my arm is getting quite tired"

She didn't look tired in the least. The minutes passed by. Enjolras looked at his watch. It had only been three minutes, though it seemed like an hour. The King's Man looked as still as a statue, but everyone present knew she was a cobra ready to strike. Another blast filled the air. Everyone flinched except the King's Man. Suddenly the company commander stepped forward and dropped his bayonet and pistol. He took off his hat and laid his hands on his head. "I surrender"

The King's Man nodded vaguely. "Toss your weapons towards the barricades and walk forward"

The company commander complied, feeling The King's Man's eyes as well as everyone else's eyes on him. Then, as quick as lightning, he pulled out another pistol and shot a single bullet at her. He swore as it sailed toward the man next to her, but her eyes widened at the sight and leapt in front of the bullet, sparing Marius Pontmercy's life. Immediately there was uproar. True to her word, The King's Man had dropped the torch and a deafening blast filled the air. There were no survivors among the soldiers, and most of the rebels at this barricade were spared. Everyone had taken cover, and the only casualties were the ones before the gunpowder was dropped in the exchange of fire at the very beginning. They could not be saved. But, there lay the King's Man in Marius's dying arms. Enjolras looked into her eyes and his dazed mind struggled to grasp the recognizable eyes. He had seen them before!

But where?

"Quickly! Someone help her!" called out Marius's panicked voice. People streamed out of the townhouses to take a look at their dying savior. Joly and Combeferre, medics, rushed to her side. But, she wasn't looking at them. She was only looking with loving, gentle eyes at Marius. He was confused, but when Joly removed her cap, it all made sense.

 _The King's Man is Eponine._ All the members of Les Amis, except Marius, understood exactly why she jumped in front of that bullet. All the people she gave food to had heard her stories about him, they knew as well. Eponine's dark curls tumbled down her shoulders and recognition flooded Marius's eyes.

It began to rain. He gasped as he saw the wound she was covering, Enjolras couldn't hear all the words they exchanged, but he saw her give him a small bit of parchment and suddenly, she was gone. He, Joly, and Combeferre rushed to her side.

As they tended to her wounds, he stood up and looked at everyone around them, the townspeople and the fighters alike. He had to say something. He couldn't let this moment go unnoticed, like almost every other thing about Eponine's life. He looked at her perfect lips, how they were slightly upturned into the faintest hint of a smile. Enjolras looked her porcelain skin and her gently sloping nose. Eponine was beautiful. Enjolras allowed himself to admit it at last. But she was also, brave, kind, smart, and good. He remembered her standing with her arms crossed at the lamppost that humid summer night. He remembered her calling him a tragedy. He was not the tragedy. He was never. It had been her all along.

He felt anger towards Marius, but more than that, he felt something else. Sadness. "We will not forget The King's Man's sacrifice, whether you remember her as Eponine, Adele, Brigitte, Madeline, Laure, or another identity. Without her, all of us would most likely be dead, and I owe her my life. Thanks to Eponine Thenardier, the revolution will succeed. Louis Philippe has fled to Britain, and the National Guard's ranks are depleted by thousands. But as you all know, the death of Eponine Thenardier has been a great blow to France"

He stepped down. He was also feeling guilt. Grantaire had taken a bullet for Enjolras as well at the very beginning. Enjolras knew it was for the same reason as Eponine. Burning guilt conflicted with gratitude. Jehan approached him and led him to the room where they had planned the revolution. He felt burnt out. He felt empty. He felt angry. But he also felt bittersweet.

All of his friends were waiting for him, with the exception of Grantaire, Bahorel, Joly, and Combeferre. No one was laughing or joking like usual. They somberly waited for his next move. But, he didn't have a plan. He didn't know what to do now, and he just wanted to vent.

"Go ahead" said Jehan.

He sighed and steeled himself before saying, "I think I was in love with her"

If any of his friends were surprised, they didn't show it. Combeferre popped into the room. He had heard. "Enjolras, do you want your jacket back?"

The chief shook his angelic head, sending curls tossing. "No" he faintly smiled remembering the day he found it missing from his apartment. "It looked better on Eponine anyways. You know, I was chasing after her in the dead of night this a couple days ago. I don't think I've ever seen her more alive. It was—exhilarating"

His friends marveled at the welcome change in their marble chief as he was lost in thought for a moment. He returned, but something else was lingering behind his eyes as he spoke. "We need to get into contact with the other student societies. I think the one near the Latin Quarter has exploded and I am not sure about the one near the Eiffel Tower. Does anyone know if she made some sort of messaging system to let them know if the soldiers have surrendered, exploded, or is still at a standstill?"

All who were present shook their heads.

He shrugged, "I guessed as much. Where's Gavroche?"

Gavroche appeared with a 16 year old girl that looked scarily like Eponine. "Hi Enjolras" he said glumly. "This is my other sister, Azelma. I have to tell you that I don't know any of Ponine's plans"

Enjolras deflated even more. "Do you—"

"Try Therese. The orphanage director" was all he said before he scampered out, his older sister in tow.

Enjolras knew he had to carry out this revolution and finish it off for the people and for Eponine. He remembered he once thought she was the face of the people he was fighting for. Enjolras shook his head at his foolishness. She was the face of the fighting.

 **Seriously debating if I should end it on this note or not.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the bad writing last chapter, this chapter might lift your spirits more. But, don't say I didn't warn you. This fic is labeled tragedy for a reason.**

The King's Man: Chapter 8

Enjolras rushed to the orphanage at top speed. Feuilly accompanied him to see his wife, Therese. When Enjolras arrived at the doorstep of the two story building in the middle of Paris, made of dilapidated wood and an air of hostility, he was hit with an enormous sound. From being on the barricade, he was expecting a gunshot. But the sound was not of cannons firing or the gunpowder igniting, but of applause. Everyone in the orphanage, the directors, the children, and several other villagers that stopped by because of the revolution had risen immediately and were clapping furiously, but with tears in their eyes. It was evidently much more crowded than it usually was. Enjolras was thrust into throngs of townspeople.

Everyone rushed towards him, eager to touch a piece of their leader. One lady, Therese he supposed, took him by surprise as she wrapped her arms around him tightly. It was slightly disconcerting, but he went along with it as more swarmed around him. The middle aged lady whispered in his ear as the crowd around them began to swell. He could feel her breath on his neck and her gnarly hands through his cotton shirt. "Enjolras!" she whispered in a shaky voice. "Thank you. I thank you so much. Mariette was my closest friend. She was brave and she was the one that convinced me that this revolution could actually succeed! She told me I would live to see the day. Mariette promised -" the lady broke off, unable to continue. Enjolras patted her back gently and started to say something.

"No!" Therese cried out, clearly distraught. "I must continue. You must know. This will be her legacy for ages upon ages. I must get this right" she reprimanded herself urgently. Therese drew herself up again. "Mariette was kind and she gave us the food we needed, but she also gave us advice and love. She taught the children how to love, how to forgive, how to give. It was more than I could have ever done. I had hoped so much she would find her happy ending. Eponine was a godsend but she will always be Mariette to me"

Enjolras wanted to say something else, but another of the orphans jumped in. It was a small girl of seven or eight. She was crying her eyes out, but she ran to him. He could just manage to make out the words she was choking out, her words tumbling over themselves as if her mouth could not catch up with her brain. "She taught all of us how to read and write and appreciate good work! She read to me every Thursday. There was not a single Thursday she has missed. Not ever." The girl looked up at the chief with pleading eyes. She slowed, "Mariette will come again this Thursday. She's not dead, she _will_ keep her promise"

Everything around the room seemed to fade into the background that moment. _Could she still be alive?_ He shook the thought away, wishful thinking. But everyone in the room seemed to have something to say about Eponine, or Mariette, or Laure, or Adele. He couldn't leave.

Yet another man grasped his shoulder. More than anything he wanted to get back to Therese to ask her about the King's Man but he was also curious. Eponine had touched so many lives, but no one knew who she really was until today, not even him. The broad shouldered man introduced himself. "Call me Hanully, Citizen Enjolras. We owe our lives to Brigitte. We owe her our lives" He emphasized. "It broke my heart every time she would come running to my wife, telling her woes about that Pontmercy. Brigitte deserved a better life. He never deserved anyone like her." the man seemed to remember himself. "I am sorry for my brashness, Citizen"

Enjolras waved him on. "I don't know anyone who really deserves her"

Hanully looked at him curiously. "I do"

He heard so many more accounts of the many sided Eponine Thenardier. Hearing of her goodness made him feel especially sad. These people saw Eponine as a godsend. He knew from personal experience what a treacherous thing to believe that a person is more than a person. Eponine had saved the people from suffering, but no one realized she was suffering the most of all, and that there was no one to relieve the ache.

At this, he couldn't trust himself to speak, so he only nodded for a moment and stood still. The twenty one year old leader was frozen with hopelessness as he realized he would never be able to save everyone in France. But he recovered quickly and made his way over to Therese. At least he had to try. "I'm here to ask you if there was any sort of messaging system to get to the other student societies. I don't want to go barging in on a standoff similar to the one we had just now"

Therese nodded knowingly. "I don't know personally, but you could go looking in her book that she had taken to carrying around these days. I don't know if you've seen it around, its blue, hardcover-"

" _The Social Contract_!" he cried, glad to have found his purpose again. "Thanks!" Enjolras called out as he pushed through the crowded room and raced back to the Café for the book. It was just where he had left it, on the table next to a bunch of his other books. He knew exactly where to look. It was on the last page of the book, where there was no text. On the very last of these pages in her tall, slanting handwriting were the words _All clear_ 12 different times, equally spaced apart. On the back of this page said _Pigeons_. There were 12 other student societies and 12 different barricades. There was no such thing as a coincidence when it came to the King's Man, so Enjolras decided to just go with his gut instinct.

Combeferre shook his head at his best friend. "So you're telling me that you want me to come with you around the building in search of a crate of pigeons?"

"Yes" he replied astutely. "That is the only way to move on from this point"

"You're kidding me, aren't you?"

"No, as I've said a few times already" came Enjolras's muffled answer as he was checking for the said crate of pigeons behind boxes of beer.

"We've been looking for ages! Why can't we just catch some pigeons and go?" Combeferre complained. He was always impatient.

Enjolras smirked as the thought of that. "Good thing you're training to become a doctor. I don't think you could ever be a - patient"

At least he got a smile before the punch. They were best friends like that.

"Anyways," Combeferre continued as he sat on a pile of blankets. "It's not like we are going to randomly bump into a crate full of pigeons. I mean, it could be anywhere! And wouldn't we hear them?"

"That's the way to think!" exclaimed Enjolras as he stood on a chair to strain his ears around the room. "Maybe they're asleep"

Combeferre snorted. "Yeah right. Or, they're dead!"

"Why don't you get up here, you lanky old boot?" Enjolras demanded.

Combeferre dusted his long legs off as he rose. "Enjolras! My goodness! Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"Shut up and get onto that chair"

The tall medical student clambered onto the chair and straightened as fast as he could, promptly hitting his head on a wooden beam and sending, of all things, a wooden crate full of pigeons flying into Enjolras's outstretched arms.

Combeferre was rubbing his head gingerly as Enjolras began to tie the messages around the pigeon's legs.

"Alright there, mon ami?" the chief asked innocently.

Combeferre ignored this. "We have the messages on. Why don't they fly away?"

Enjolras frowned. "How would I know? Shoo birdies! Go deliver your messages!"

A pigeon pecked his hand, drawing blood as Enjolras yanked it away. He turned to his friend. "Combeferre, can I just push them out the window?"

And that's how they spent the next twenty minutes gently nudging some pigeons off the window sill and chucking the more reluctant ones. After that, they went straight to the medicine cabinet to get bandages for their bleeding fingers.

"I can't believe the freaking pigeon pecked my hand half to death!" Combeferre exclaimed.

Enjolras looked at his wrapped fingers. "That really pale one was particularly nasty. And hey! You did end up randomly bumping into the crate of pigeons!"

The two best friends burst into laughter, temporarily forgetting they were in the middle of a war-zone.

Joly cursed aloud. Why did Combeferre have to take a break and leave him alone with the most difficult patient on the planet? Constantly screaming in pain and hurling insults at him, seriously. This was getting ridiculous. He changed her bandages yet another time. This particular patient had been shot in the abdomen, but thankfully it had missed her vital organs. It was still critical, but not fatal. This woman was going to live. She was the strongest he had ever known. But, if she didn't stop calling him unspeakable things, he might strangle her.

"STOOPPP IT!" she screeched.

"COMBEFERRE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Joly yelled in retaliation. He wanted to remain as professional as possible. And being professional meant not insulting his patients. He and Combeferre had been taking care of her around the clock since being taken from the barricades. Until about five minutes ago, she had been unconscious. He predicted she would fall unconscious again in the next minute or so.

"YOU NICOM—"the girl slumped forward. Joly grinned at the sudden silence after he checked her pulse and breathing. It was music to his ears. Combeferre walked into the room a moment later, as if he was waiting for the screaming to stop. With Combeferre, there was no such thing as a coincidence.

"So…how's our favorite patient doing?" his friend asked breezily.

Joly narrowed his eyes. "You" he said in a tone of such conviction. In one fluid motion, he grabbed his colleague, and swung him into the chair he was sitting him as Joly himself was going out the door. "See how you like it. Be back in a few"

Three seconds later, the King's Man was screaming again.

Enjolras was oblivious to this of course as he read the replies of the other student societies. All companies except two had been obliterated, Louis- Philippe had run, Javert had committed suicide, and the new general had stepped down in embarrassment.

Looking around at almost everyone in Paris, he announced in ringing tones. "France is at a turning point. Whoever manages to take hold of the situation first will decide its outcome. We must make haste and see if we need to take the situation by force or if the people are willing to follow the lead"

The crowd below him cheered. It was bigger than every crowd he had ever spoken to before. Among the standing were the poor, the middle class, and even some of the rich. He guessed it was the upside to having the upper hand. Les Amis had thoroughly discussed what they would do if they actually succeeded but he never thought it would actually happen. He began work immediately. For the next weeks, he was meeting with the other leaders of the societies, handing out fliers, and making speeches; he was in his forte, but he couldn't let go of the sadness that remained after the deaths of his friends... and the fact that they would all miss the new world about to dawn. Gabriel Enjolras was a different man now. Eponine had changed him, for the better or for the worse. He was more cautious, more practical, less one sided, more open minded. The passion never faded, if anything, it grew.

But as soon as he knew it, weeks had gone by and as he read the newspapers on August 30th 1832, the headlines read: _Elections for Congress Begin Tomorrow!_

Along with the newspaper was attached a note from Combeferre. "It wasn't my fault. The others pressured me. I had to"

After he read the note, he opened the door to his apartment, mystified. _What were they up to now?_ But as soon as he walked outside, he saw a single, strategically placed, red poster with the words "Vote for Enjolras" hanging on the stone wall directly in front of his apartment on the busy street.

 _Merde._


	9. Chapter 9

The King's Man: Chapter 9

Enjolras ripped the flier off of the wall. He was going to kill Combeferre. For the first part, he wasn't even done with University yet. Secondly, no one in their right mind would elect a twenty one year old as a representative in government! Combeferre was going to pay for this.

As he briskly walked to his best friend's apartment, people congratulated him on the street. He kept his face stone cold. What did these people know? They hadn't won yet? They were nowhere near winning. Right now, France was in a heated mess. Like a messy sort of mess, but with heat applied to it, making it even messier. While it was true that the revolutionaries held the upper hand, with control of all public buildings, the treasury, and supply houses, they were in unorganized mess.

So far, they have managed to give out rations to the poor, released all of the wrongly placed prisoners and people on parole, crack down on corrupt officials, and cleaned up the damage of the explosions of the barricades. But there was still so much to do. For example, establishing equality among the classes of France, erasing the class boundaries, making sure the entire world knows France belongs to the people now, making sure the people know France belongs to them, reforming the education system…the golden haired leader of the rebellion was certainly not looking at where he was going when he bumped into a tall and skinny sort of man who was entirely dressed in varying shades of brown. Startled, he looked at the balding man. It was one of his professors at the University, not to mention a key figure in the formation of the student societies, James Wetherbee. Enjolras remembered the first words that popped into his head the first time he had stepped into Professor Wetherbee's classroom. Tweed and British.

The student made a hasty apology to the stern professor. He dreaded making bad impressions on his professors in general. "Pardon me, professor. I wasn't looking where I was walking. See you in September!" The young man made a move to walk out of the situation at top speed, but the British professor grasped his arm firmly.

"Gabriel" he said in his intense way of speaking, "Where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere!" Enjolras was still dazed at the sudden encounter, but he opened his mouth to answer, but was immediately shushed as the respected professor reached into his jacket pocket to hand Enjolras a thin envelope. "Here. You're a shoo in for office, but they'll be announcing the news as tradition. Personally I think this tradition is one we would do better without, but the committee says it will gain the favor of the rich and bourgeoisie, so who am I to argue?"

The man in varying shades of brown swept off his iconic rounded top hat and bowed to the young revolutionary before he strode carefully out of sight. Enjolras briefly glanced at the envelope in his hands before continuing on his way to Combeferre's, not exactly sure what was going on.

As soon as he got to his friend's apartment, Enjolras began his ten minute rant on how unthoughtful Combeferre was. The medical student simply nodded guiltily with his eyes glazed over; he'd been in this position too many times to count and it still worked like a charm. All he had to do was wait until the storm passed. Enjolras could never stay mad at him for more than an hour. Combeferre wondered how long his rant would last, but then he noticed a letter in his best friend's hand.

The letter was snatched immediately, abruptly cutting the golden haired revolutionary off.

Combeferre read it with his usual lightning, but suddenly, the medical student slapped the paper on the table and howled with laughter. Enjolras was rightly confused; he reached across the table to read it himself. "Give me that…"

He scanned the page for several moments until he found line that had made his friend laugh so hard. _Due to your immense show of leadership, courage, and love for your country, you have been selected to be a guest of honor at one of our country's finest traditional events; the Inauguration Ball._

Enjolras paled considerably as Combeferre laughed even harder.

"The mighty Enjolras!" he proclaimed, "Shaking in his boots at the mention of a dance!"

The said mighty one curled up into a ball on the floor. "I don't feel so well"

The medical student checked the invitation. "If it makes you feel better, you have forty eight hours to find a date"

 **Later that evening at the Café Musain**

Enjolras decided he would forgive his friends. He had the feeling he would not be able to rest if he wasn't up there, representing the people, and making some big changes. Enjolras knew that he wouldn't be able to sit back and watch the show as others took the wheels and drove France in whatever direction they were going in.

He walked into the Café fully knowing the entirety of Les Amis (minus the ones who had passed on and either Joly and Combeferre because of their patients) would be there with guilty expressions on their faces as they waited for Enjolras's wrath. But, the leader took pity on them and walked in as if nothing was wrong. There was a collective sigh of relief.

Then he turned on them. This was not something anyone could get off scotch free, of course. "You all owe me one favor each"

To anyone else, this seemed fair, but to anyone from Les Amis, this was going to be hell. Enjolras was a man who knew exactly how to maximize a favor.

"Anyways," Enjolras continued. "Because of you, I have to go to a Ball"

Courfeyrac tried to hide his grin unsuccessfully. "Don't tell me you still are scared of dances because of that one incident in primary school…"

Jehan picked up immediately, "You don't mean the one where little Enjolras tried to dip a fair little girl…"

"And caught her hair on fire?" Marius continued.

Courfeyrac gave a fake gasp. "And did he also get a concussion after—"

"Her father pushed him to the ground" Bossuet added.

Jehan nodded, "I think 12 year old Enjolras's eyes are still swimming with the ghosts of his past"

Enjolras lunged at the poet. "I am 21, I am not afraid of ball room dancing, and my eyes aren't swimming with the ghosts of my past!"

Jehan took this as his cue to run as Enjolras chased him around the Musain. It was almost closing time and the bartender wasn't even paying attention to them anymore and there was no one else in the room. The rest of the Amis were chanting for a fight as Enjolras leapt over a chair to catch the ever elusive Jehan. Enjolras saw his chance, if he jumped down from a chair or something he could gain enough momentum to leap and tackle the pesky poet.

We've all been there. When you are about to do it, it seems like a good idea. But the moment you actually start, it's too late to turn back and you realize how stupid it was. That was what Enjolras was thinking as he saw the gigantic wooden beam fly at his face. Then everything turned black.

Enjolras was unconscious, but his friends rushed towards him. Combeferre checked him briefly before he announced, "Concussion". Bossuet shook his head at the irony of it. Joly was with the special patient, but Combeferre didn't know where else to put his unconscious best friend. Everywhere else was full.

Enjolras woke to a dim room. At first, he panicked, but then he remembered what had happened the previous night. He groaned internally. That was one of the most stupid and embarrassing things he has ever done. In his entire life. That day was plainly messed up, but he decided to make sense of his current situation. Just thinking about what he did made him want to curl up in a ball and hope he disappears.

Combeferre must have taken him to his apartment. This was his spare bedroom that he saved especially for high maintenance patients. Enjolras hadn't been in here since the barricades. He only picked up the sounds of one other person breathing. Was it Combeferre? If not, who?

He made a move to get up, but instantly, his head started spinning. He lay down. He needed to rest.

Enjolras woke up again. This time for sure it was morning. Sunlight peeked through the heavy curtains of the room and Enjolras sat up and stretched. He only has had one concussion before this and he recovered within the day. This shouldn't be any different. Then, he noticed the sounds of snapping and general hustle and noise coming from the other side of the room. There was a screen, but he could see a silhouette of a young woman cleaning the space up. It looked like she was packing. Enjolras guessed she was a maid or nurse of sorts to help with the patients and clean up, but curiosity propelled him. He watched her fold dresses and pants. He watched her tuck her hair into a cap. He watched her for what could have been moments or hours. Something about the way she moved drew him close to her. Something about the way she hummed seemed familiar. Something about her figure made him swear he had seen her in another life.

He leaned as far as he could to see around the screen. His sensitive eyes caught the barest glimpse of a slim figure in an oversized green jacket and a newsboy cap and he knew. Enjolras gasped as he fell back onto his own bed without meaning to.

The girl at the orphanage was right. As soon as she heard the gasp, Eponine Thenardier swung to look at the person on the other side of the screen so fast she knocked the entire structure over.

Combeferre and Joly, who happened to be visiting, burst into the room to see the two staring at each other, frozen.

Then, Joly registered Eponine's packed things. He looked at her. "You need at least another couple days to recover. You haven't even mastered walking again! You are not going out again until the next batch of medication arrives. End of story" He grabbed her suitcase and traded it for a tray of breakfast. "Rehabilitation day for the both of you. Eat up"

Both medical students swept out of the room.

Enjolras was at war with himself. He had admitted to his friends that he was in love with Eponine Thenardier. He admitted it to himself. But was he really? He barely knew her. He only knew what she did. Was he really in love with her? Was he just pretending? She was beautiful, she was brave, she was smart, she saved the rebellion. But that was the extent of what he knew of her.

He shrugged. Now was a better time as any to get to know her and find out for sure.

Eponine, however was frustrated. Enjolras seemed to pick up on this immediately, which only made her even more frustrated.

"What's wrong?" the annoyingly gorgeous man beside her asked. They were both sitting up in their beds across from each other. Eponine took a vicious bite out of her baguette and chewed it violently whilst glaring at the leader. If he was unnerved, Enjolras didn't show it. This impressed her, but she pushed it away. This was not a time to join the fangirls.

But, being trapped inside these walls with no one to talk to except Joly and Combeferre for more than a month was taking its toll on her. Except for the two medical students, no one even knew she was alive. Well, now Enjolras knew she was alive, but still. When she was alone by herself, she had promised to thank him for making the lives of France so much better. She had promised herself to thank him for taking care of Gavroche. She had promised herself to give him back his jacket and his couch. She had also promised herself that she would apologize for playing with him, making him run across France in search of her, even though sometimes it was the highlight of her day. Even so, looking at the golden haired savior of France, she couldn't bring herself to say a single thing. But, she gathered what courage she had accumulated in her recovering from the gunshot wound and opened her mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by the marble man himself.

"I promised myself that I would thank you one day for saving France" he began earnestly. "I also promised myself that I would thank you for helping the rebellion. I promised myself that one day I would thank you for changing my outlook on life, but I also promised myself I would apologize for trying to hunt you down"

Eponine had to smile at his intentions. He was really the most chivalrous man she had ever met. "That's a lot of promises" she teased. Then she berated herself. _Stop flirting! How is that flirting? Saying anything in that tone counts as flirting so stop._

Eponine swore she could see the barest hints of blush creep across his face, but she dismissed it as sunlight. Enjolras continued. "You're right. It is. But I'm going to thank you for saving France, for helping the rebellion, and changing the way I look at the world around me. And I am sorry for making your life so much harder than it already was. You don't have to forgive me. I'm not asking for forgiveness, but I do want you to at least know how I feel about everything"

 _But that's not all, is it?_ A small voice said to Enjolras. _Shut up,_ he replied.

Eponine nodded sagely. "I don't really know what to say. Well, actually, there's this one burning question in my mind. I hope I won't be too intruding…" she trailed off and looked at the man across from her.

"Fire away" Enjolras replied.

She grinned. "Is it true you once dipped a girl and got her hair caught on fire and then got a concussion from her father knocking you to the ground?"

Enjolras groaned, "It was in primary school!"

 **I've got a happy ending and a sad one...Should I post both?**


	10. Chapter 10

The King's Man: Chapter 10

Enjolras let himself sink into the sheets of his bed. "Can we get past this topic?" he groaned.

The bandaged girl smirked, feeling bad for the poor man. "Alright" she sighed, drawing out the 'l'.

Then she sat upright, as if struck with an idea, with a crafty glint in her eye. Enjolras knew this was probably not going to end well for him so he changed the topic quickly.

"Whatsyourfavoritecolor?" he blurted at top speed.

This only earned him a confused look from across the room. "What?"

His face was red for no apparent reason, but he continued anyways. "What's your favorite color?" he repeated slowly, more for himself than her.

The brunette only snorted in reply. "The mighty leader of the rebellion, tongue-tied with the prospect of talking to women!" she grinned, crossing her arms and leaning back onto her headboard, apparently satisfied. Something else was lingering in her gaze, but what was it?

Enjolras made a note of this as he motioned her to go. Even though it was a totally random question, all of a sudden he wanted to know what her favorite color was. At first he pegged Eponine as a navy blue type, but then again, it could also be a royal purple. What if it was green? If it was green, it would have to be a grass sort of green. Right? Well, if you looked at her, she could also pass as an emerald green lover. Never mind, he had to find out. He just had to get to know her better. "Please don't leave me hanging citizeness" he said as sincerely as possible.

The wavy haired woman arched her eyebrow ten feet away. "Citizeness? That's new. Call me Eponine"

He dipped his head. "Call me Enjolras" Then he couldn't wait any longer. "If I tell you my favorite color, will you tell me yours?"

"Everyone in France knows your favorite color is red" she said, smirking once again. Enjolras leaned back, defeated.

He looked at her curiously, "The first time I saw you, I was thinking of was the color black, for all the despair you looked to be facing. The second time I saw you, I thought of the color blue, because of…Marius" he said softly. "But when I actually talked to you, I thought of red. The funny thing is, every time I come across you again, something new shows up. A new layer is shown. A new color. Eponine Thenardier, you are the most complex person I have ever had the fortune to meet, and I would love to get to know you better"

Whatever Eponine was expecting, this wasn't it. Her eyes slightly widened and something happened. Enjolras inwardly smiled, he had caught The King's Man off guard! But then suddenly the love of his life crawled under her covers and just like that, he knew what a broken heart sounded like.

Why were women so complicated?

Eponine knew it was coming on, ever since Combeferre took her suitcase away. She needed to get out of here. Out of Paris, out of France. Taking her suitcase was like trapping her in this room forever. She couldn't remember when she had last seen the stars. Eponine was used to being free, doing as she liked. This was a prison sentence to her. When Enjolras came in, it was sort of like being back on the streets, keeping on her toes, dancing around an issue, messing with his revolution all over again. But, as soon as he mentioned Marius, all her good feelings disappeared and the waves came crashing down.

The sobs always came first, and then the tears. Eponine cried silently into the white softness of the down comforters around her, over her head, blocking out the rest of world. She had to get past him. But that karma! Karma was a bitch. Cosette of all people had to take him away from her. Eponine pulled at her hair and reflected how awful her life was. There would be no King's Man to save her from this. Why couldn't she have just died that day? Now, she had to live. She had to live everyday knowing that no one would ever love her the same way she loved them. She cried some more and began to feel the heat of the blankets start to get stuffy and uncomfortable. Eponine stayed there. She wouldn't do anything. She was done trying.

All of a sudden, the blanket was pulled gently from her sweaty fists and off of her head. Her lungs filled with clean and cool morning air. Eponine immediately felt extremely exposed and turned to glare at the person who interrupted her cry. Who on Earth would be crazy enough to interrupt a heart-broken girl? Then she rolled her eyes as she remembered the golden haired revolutionary. Of course.

He was standing by her bedside, still in his pajamas. Eponine thought Enjolras looked glaringly out of place as Enjolras felt. He was hesitant, but he sat down on the bed, directly next to her, and looked down at her for a brief moment before brushing the tangled strands out of her face.

The marble man didn't say anything, but Eponine knew more about him than even he probably knew himself. He was a fascinating person beyond all the marble. Eponine took care to get to know everyone in Les Amis del ABC, but somehow the King's Man couldn't help but marvel at the Man of Marble, who could be no more different than his nickname suggests. She knew that he ran his hands through his hair whenever no one was understanding him. She knew that the corner of his mouth twitched when he was trying not to smile. She knew that his friends and their cameraderie were the only thing holding him together when things seemed rough. She knew that he was a straight forward type of person. She knew that things were not going as he expected them to. She knew that he could feel alone in a stiffling crowd. Eponine could feel herself drifting closer and closer to the truth, but she pushed it away hurriedly.

"I shouldn't have mentioned him" he said, shaking her out of her thoughts. He was looking at her with those piercing blue eyes that Eponine remembered drowning in on their first encounter. _Get yourself together, Eponine! You have to get yourself together!_

Almost as if he could read her mind, Enjolras reached out to touch her shoulder. "Eponine, you don't have to do anything" he said softly, but surely. His voice was soothing and deep. Eponine felt herself relax a little. "I know you don't think people notice, but I do. I have. I've seen how you've been suffering and pushing on nevertheless. I've seen how you fake a smile and push on as if you haven't a care in the world. I've seen you. I've watched you, and I can't stand it anymore, seeing you suffer. Let me help" He paused to look meaningfully at her. "After all, I kind of have been chasing after you for months"

Even though all she wanted to do right now was crawl into a hole and die, Eponine couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled up from her chest. As soon as he heard it, Enjolras grinned. Eponine felt her heart stop. As soon as she saw him smile, she instantly knew why all the ladies in France were after him. Then she realized she had never seen him smile before. She had to throw him a bone, even if was only because she wanted an encore of that heart stopping grin all over again. Because in that moment, she felt miles away from every single heartbreak.

"Fine!" Eponine said exasperatedly. "I guess you could say I am a bit angry at the fates. And Marius. Mostly the fates though. I don't think I could stay mad at Marius for long" She laughed nervously as she wiped her face from tears. The brunette had never told anyone of this before.

Eponine watched hesitantly as the revolutionary's golden eyebrows knit together in concentration. A ray of early morning light was shining in her face so it was slightly hard to see, but she could make out the expression that comes with a metaphorical light bulb popping out of your brain.

Enjolras abruptly stood up and looked at her expectantly. "Let's go outside"

Yup. She knew it was going to be a crazy idea. Eponine reached out and pulled him back down. "You're crazy. It's barely the crack of dawn!"

Now, he turned to her with pleading eyes. "The sun's up! The sky's awake, so I'm awake! Please come with me, Eponine"

The King's Man just couldn't say no to a face like that, but she pretended to seriously think about it until standing up. "You're such a child" she muttered as he let out a whoop and started to set up the screen so they could get dressed.

"You done?" came Enjolras's voice from the other side of the screen.

"Yup" she replied. He must be done too, Eponine thought as she pulled down the screen.

Wrong move.

Eponine's brain stopped functioning at this moment and both of them froze. There, bathed in the golden rays of dawn, was a shirtless Enjolras. Eponine wanted to stop right there and swoon, but then she felt immediately guilty for thinking that. She had an undying love for Marius. Eponine Thenardier was above swooning at the most gorgeous man in Paris. _Wait! Stop complimenting him!_

"Oh, sorry. I'll be done in a minute" Enjolras told her, as if this was normal, as if this wasn't awkward or embarrassing, as if he was okay with all of this. Ugh! Why did men have to be this way?

Eponine still couldn't force herself to look away, so she imagined she was standing there, gaping like a fish. Enjolras had just buttoned up his jacket (not his red one, it was his other one, the navy one) when he looked up at Eponine. "Ready to go?" he said, still in his obvious state of obliviousness.

With extreme effort, Eponine managed to get herself in semi-working order. "How are we going to sneak out without his royal highness Combeferre catching us and sending us back to this very room?"

The annoyingly gorgeous man only grinned. "Through the window!"

"We live in a third story apartment building and my hair isn't long enough to slide down" Eponine replied sarcastically, hands on hips.

Enjolras only grinned wider. "That's the genius of it! We aren't going down! We are going up. Up to the roof, where we will cross over to the other side and get down through the neighbor's apartment"

He calls that plan genius? "That's perfectly genius! Because I would let two complete strangers into my apartment who came from seemingly nowhere!"

"We aren't total strangers. We are a romantic couple who planned a date on the rooftop and got locked out of their apartment and need to go through theirs to get back to their respective apartment" Enjolras replied stoutly, crossing his arms.

Eponine almost choked on air. "Us. A couple. You've got to be kidding me. Who would ever believe _we_ are a couple?"

Enjolras fiddled with the buttons on his jacket. "Welllll... _I_ think we would make a pretty believable couple if we both put our minds to it. And anyways, be positive! Don't you want to know how I will solve your problem?"

"I have more than one problem" she replied flatly.

Enjolras nodded sagely, as if he was going to impart some life changing knowledge. Instead, he said, "You got ninety nine problems, but Marius won't be one"

"Like what" Eponine scoffed.

Enjolras strided quickly towards the window and opened it, letting the cool air flow in. "One less, one less problem" he sang.

Eponine fought back a smile as she shook her head and followed after him. Who knew the marble man was so immature?

She heard an 'oof!' that signalled Enjolras's arrival on the roof. Eponine stepped onto the sill and easily swung herself onto the tar. She gratefully took the revolutionary's hand and stood up to survey her surroundings after brushing off her burgundy dress.

The hot summer air hadn't invaded yet for the remnants of the night breeze brushed her bare skin lightly. Above, she could see the dark blue of the sky fill itself with streaks of purple and pink. Below, she could see the streets of Paris sprawled about, not a person in sight. It was silent, it was a blank canvas. It was the best feeling in the world.

Eponine had the sudden urge to spread out her arms and spin around, savoring the glorious feeling. So she did. She spun and spun, laughing, drunk on freedom. As soon as she began to feel dizzy, she felt strong arms, reassuring arms wrap around her waist and pull her body close.

"Save the daredevil acts for another time, love" he called out to the wind. "Can't have you falling off of buildings when we haven't even gotten to the best part!"

He led her over to the side and they both positioned themselves so they could hang upside down from the ledge of the roof into the view of the window. It was exceedingly dangerous, but Enjolras and Eponine didn't mind.

She knocked rapidly on the glass. No answer. She continued knocking. They could hear sounds of a person getting out of bed. Slowly, an old woman came into view. She was wearing an irritated expression. Eponine nudged Enjolras. He was the talker.

Thankfully, he took the cue and smiled at the old woman. Her expression softened a bit, after all, if Gabriel Enjolras smiled at you, you sure wouldn't be grouchy. She opened the window and Enjolras jumped in to explain their situation before the old woman got any suspicions.

"Merci beaucoup Madame! My fiancee and I were admiring the sunrise and we got locked out of our apartment. Could you ever be so kind as to let us go through your apartment to get back to ours?"

The old woman hesitated.

"Please!" Enjolras begged. "I had something very, _very_ special planned for us today"

Instantly, her frowned melted into a heartwarming smile. "You two make the most charming couple! I wish you much luck, young man. I do hope it goes well! Come in!"

Eponine flipped parkour style into the room with ease. Her wounds were non existent anymore. She had healed for months. Enjolras on the other hand, did not have any experience breaking in buildings so he required a bit more time with a lot less finesse.

As soon as Enjolras got off the floor, the pair dashed their way to the exit, weaving through the towers of trinkets and junk the old woman must have collected throughout the years. .

"Merci beaucoup Madame! We shall not forget this!" repeated Enjolras as he slammed the door.

The pair of twenty one year olds sprinted down the hallway and down the stairs, laughing at their own audacity. The sun was almost up as they halted abruptly at the cobblestone street, breathing heavily.

Enjolras turned to face Eponine. "Ready for the best day of your life?"

 **This is taking way longer than I expected**


	11. Chapter 11

The King's Man: Chapter 11

Eponine was kind of annoyed with herself for being brought out of her slump so easily. Usually, it took her days to get out of a rut. How had it happened so easily? Eponine wondered. At first, she recalled trying to gradually act less grumpy, to make the change in mood less noticeable, but somewhere along the way, she threw that philosophy out the window. This was going to be her last day in Paris, she might as well make the best of it.

Enjolras adjusted his jacket nervously. Was he being too forward? Was he being too weird? Eh, whatever. He looked at his friend's apartment building, making sure he didn't notice them. Someone was running out of the building. Could it actually be…

"Run!" he shouted to Eponine. "His majesty has left the building"

They took off at top speed once again down the street in no exact direction besides away.

"So, where are we going?" asked Eponine causally, not missing a beat.

Enjolras panted, "You'll see"

"And I thought you were supposed to be just courting me! Why am I your fiancée all of a sudden?"

The golden haired revolutionary just mopped the sweat off his brow as he turned the corner yet again to avoid the question. Many people looked at the pair curiously. What was the caretaker of Paris and the marble man doing together? Many people tried to stop them to say thanks or a simple hello, but both had an aura around them that told everyone in the vicinity that something important was needing to be attended to, so they shrugged their shoulders and went about their own business. After ten minutes they were almost there, he had done a bit more investigation on Eponine before and he knew exactly what to do. But then the King's Man grabbed his arm and drew them to a halt.

Eponine had a furrow in her brow and her hands on her hips. "Gabriel Enjolras, Why did you lead me to the theatre district?"

He whipped his head around. "What did you say?"

She leaned against the brickwork of the theatre in the picture of nonchalance. "I think you heard me, Gabe" she stated in her know it all manner.

Now he was lost. How did she find out his first name?

"It's on your jacket" Eponine replied, eyes crinkling at the corners.

"Please don't call me that"

"I'll do as I please Gabriel"

He simply huffed and moved to the side door of the building. Enjolras banged the knocker on the door forcefully.

The woman to his right rolled her eyes. "Jeez Gabe, you don't have to be so uptight about it. It's a lovely name"

The door opened to reveal your typical hassled old man. Which explains exactly why he slammed the door in Enjolras's face after saying, "Go away Gabriel"

Eponine laughed at the irony and mocked the annoyed man of marble. "Come on Gabe! Get your head in the game!"

The corners of his mouth twitched and Eponine knew he was holding back a grin, to her delight. He knocked again. "I believe I have a favor to redeem" he called out in a lofty voice.

The door swung open again. "What is it?" deadpanned the old man.

Enjolras rolled up his sleeves. "Just borrowing for the morning"

Instantly, the man's face brightened and he stood up straight. "Come in! Come in, good nephew!"

Eponine was used to people's moods changing like the wind, but Enjolras was the nephew of this guy? The old man shuffled into the hallway and Enjolras motioned her to follow. Then, he immediately made a beeline for one of the rooms in the back of the hallway. She raised her eyebrow. What were they going to borrow? She stood in the hallway awkwardly, not knowing if she should follow him or talk to the uncle.

"Going back into the family business?" the old man inquired gleefully.

"Still haven't decided" came Enjolras's muffled reply. "Maybe, maybe not"

The old man harrumphed and marched on into an office, with papers stacked in high stacks that threatened to topple. Eponine waited uncertainly in the hallway, still confused.

"Well come on in!" waved the creepy old man.

Like this wasn't the start of every kidnapping story. The only reason she went in was because she was 80% sure she could take him down in a fight. She scanned the doorway for booby traps and looked for potential weapons in the office. The only thing that could be potentially dangerous is the baton on the table. Eponine shrugged her shoulders and headed inside.

"Take a seat" the old man gestured. He was behind the enormous desk and she was in a wicker chair and immediately she felt like she had gotten in trouble at school all over again. She pushed the thought away from her mind.

She began, "Hello monsie—"

"How long has Enjolras been courting you?"

"What?" she sputtered. Then she regained her composure. "We're just friends"

The old man sat back in his chair, unsatisfied. "Doubtful. I wonder if…"

Eponine waited for him to finish, but he never did. She stared at the pale yellow color of the walls around her and the worn wooden finishes. The theatre was very nice, but this place was just too creepy. If you really used your imagination, (and I mean a lot) you could see how Gabe and this old man were related. They carried a sort of air of superiority around them. But then again, many people had that air.

A minute ticked by. How was time moving so slow? She looked at the bluebottle on the windowsill. What if she just jumped out the window right now? It was still on the first floor. What if she started to do windmills and mess up all the papers and sent them flying? What if she just randomly started glaring at the old man? What if she did a hand stand? Was that Gabriel's name? She grabbed the paper from the top of one of the stacks and pocketed it out of curiosity.

"Done!" called out Enjolras. He was carrying way too many things, he looked like he was about to topple, but he looked at Eponine excitedly. "Time to go! Uncle, I'll return these around noon!"

Eponine bolted as fast out of the dusty office and took a look at Enjolras. She would recognize those lumps from a mile away. That sneaky bastard. He grinned as he passed her a violin and its case.

"Music always seems to calm the soul" he said breezily.

Eponine tried not to smile as she tested the strings and felt the smooth ebony. It had been weeks since she had last touched a musical instrument. "How did you know?"

She tilted her head up at Enjolras. The sun was up and he looked nothing short of angelic. He pointed at himself and simply said, "Spy" with a grin. Then, he adjusted the sheet music under his arm and reached out to grasp her hand as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Instantly, Eponine felt an electric shock shoot up her arm, but to her surprise she managed to keep on walking towards the Luxembourg Gardens, weaving in and out of the morning bustle. Five minutes in, she raised their clasped hands and an eyebrow at Enjolras in askance. He turned slightly pink but winked at her jauntily nonetheless. Then _she_ felt her face heat up. No. Eponine. You are not allowed to do that. No, no, no. You're betraying Marius. No, no, no, no. Stick with the status quo. If you want to be cool don't mess with the rule and stick with the stuff _and people_ you know.

Nevertheless, when they arrived at the gardens and set up shop, Eponine couldn't help but smile. She used to be very good at playing the violin when she was a child. When she ran away, she managed to "borrow" some for a while to fiddle with in the privacy of her apartment. But, it wasn't the same as performing in front of an audience.

Enjolras put together the collapsible stand with only moderate difficulty. (Which is no small task). He stood up and produced the sheet music, but before Eponine could snatch it, he asked "Do you know what composers do when they die?"

"Decompose!" Eponine shouted triumphantly as she grabbed the papers. Eponine's brown eyes flicked over the sheet. Mozart Table music! She's played lots like this before

Enjolras huffed, "Not fair!" as he kneeled down onto the grass to unpack his instrument.

"Let us commence already" Eponine urged impatiently. Her fingers were itching to press the strings.

Enjolras raised his eyebrow, "Are you sure you can compete with my superior sight-reading abilities?"

Eponine tied up her tangled mass of hair and put her game face on. "I've played stuff like this before"

"I'll take this way, then"

"I'll take the other" Eponine replied nonchalantly. But secretly, she was worried about exactly how fast he was going to take this.

Turns out, Enjolras was very superior at sight-reading. Eponine silently cursed him as she struggled to keep up as they soared through arpeggios and melodies. She could hardly move her fingers fast enough but somehow they managed to sound beautiful. It was confusing, delightful, exhilarating, and panicking at the same time. There was so much going on at once, but Eponine made the sixteenth note run with a crescendo to spare. She was new at playing duets, this was her first, but she found it was easy to sense when he was going to make his style changes. Eponine had totally overlooked the repeat sign and it was much too late to go back, so she quickly improvised a few bars, snorting.

She most definitely could not look up from her music, but if she had, Eponine had a feeling Enjolras would be wearing the same silly grin that she was acutely aware had spread across her features. Rosin continued to fly as Eponine found herself in seventh position and she quickly shifted back to first to complete the quadruple stop, that ended the piece with a flourish.

Her fingers were sweaty and hair was in her face as she looked up at the sound of applause. Quite a crowd had gathered around the pair, and Eponine gave Enjolras a matching grin. But, the bastard was going to get payback.

"Would you like an encore?" she asked the citizens who had gathered.

They roared with approval, still clapping from their last performance. She smiled even wider at Enjolras's blanched expression.

Eponine continued, "We'll be playing a duet arrangement of Scheherazade, courtesy of Citizen Gabriel Enjolras!"

None of the audience had any clue what Sche-what's it was, but they clapped along anyways. These two people were practically famous. Eponine, for her role as the King's Man and Enjolras, as his role as the leader of the revolutionary.

Eponine placed the music on the stand and winked at Enjolras mischievously as she put their respective parts on the stand. It was an unusually large stand, but Eponine knew that there were at least four pages to her part so there would be some flipping.

She watched the linen clad shoulders move up and down as he gauged the beat. Then, he took a deep breath and started to play the iconic solo. The sound hit Eponine and instantly she gapped at the man next to her. It was so beautiful all she wanted to do was crawl into a hole and cry. Then she remembered she had to come in and the song picked up.

Eponine was thrown headfirst into the feeling of excitement and thrill as they continued with the song. His harmonies were perfect, and playing the violin again made her feel like flying. She bobbed her head a bit to keep the tempo going, Enjolras had a tendency to drag out the slow parts. Some parts were left completely blank, with the words "to be determined" in the space above the empty measures so Eponine once again had to use improv. She was especially proud of one of the particular chord progression, but she couldn't dwell on it. It was on to the next measure. She flipped the page hurriedly as Enjolras was playing a particularly spectacular portion, and was thrown into the rhythm again. She was acutely aware of the audience's reaction, but they never seemed to lose interest for a moment.

Accidental here, strange fingering there, and boom! The song unexpectedly dropped off. She looked confusedly at Enjolras, who was looking confusedly at her. The audience started to give an uncertain applause until Eponine decided to wing it again and gestured Enjolras to follow into the slow waltz pattern. She kept it up until Enjolras broke off into a showy arpeggio and Eponine took it as her cue to start playing random eighth notes until Enjolras reached the high 'b' and she ended the song with a light pluck. They stayed frozen for several seconds, and then the performers tucked their violins under their arms and bowed.

Eponine tucked back a wayward strand of hair from her face and wiped her once again, sweaty palms on her dress. The crowd seemed to have doubled in size and Eponine saw a surprising amount of money in their cases. She grinned, who knew they worked so well together? The crowd they had gathered was still going crazy, but all Eponine could think of was the arm that had oh so casually draped around her shoulders.

Admirers descended upon them like a flock of vultures and Eponine was starting to get uncomfortable with the scores of people telling them how cute they were together. Eponine's free arm was resting on Enjolras's waist for the sake of having something to do with her hand as she milled about. That was the only reason, she told herself.

As people began to disperse, Eponine couldn't help but call out "Vote for Enjolras!" and flashing a cheeky grin towards the man next to her, who in turn jabbed the area above her hip, sending her into a fit of giggles.

When she was able to breathe again, Enjolras straightened up and grinned. "We have enough for lunch!" he announced.

Eponine frowned, "Lunch?" she counted the money again. "We have enough for a lot more than lunch"

Enjolras counted the money a second time. "So we do" he said, deflated.

Eponine elbowed him, "Everybody makes mistakes. Everybody has those days. Everybody knows what, I'm talkin' bout. Everybody gets that way"

Enjolras let out a snort as they walked, arm in arm to the theatre to drop off the instruments, hoping the other wouldn't notice their position before it got too awkward.

They had just finished their lunch of bread, cheese, venison and apples and now they were lying on the grass, looking at the clouds above in the Field of Mars.

"So many men died here" Enjolras whispered.

Eponine nodded. "The Massacre was bloody, alright"

"How do you know all of this stuff, you know, without education?" He asked this all, very quickly, to get it over with. Eponine debated the pros and cons ahead. She was leaving here anyways.

"We used to be rich, and I used to be pampered until my parents got caught and thrown into jail" Eponine answered morosely. "I used to be a top student, constantly reading. Actually I still constantly read, it hasn't really affected me, you know?"

She tried to keep her tone light, but her voice cracked and before she knew it, she was pouring out her entire life story to an almost stranger. When she finished, Enjolras pinched the bridge of his wonderful nose and breathed through it sharply.

Eponine tapped his shoulder hesitantly, moving against the tickling grass. "Hey, what's up?" even though she knew exactly what was up. It was oddly touching.

He answered though. "I guess I'm mad at your dad and society as a whole for treating people like this. For treating you like this. You could have gone so much further. For all I know we might have…" he trailed off, embarrassed about what he was about to say.

"Met each other sooner" Eponine finished quietly. He nodded and continued again. "My parents were always very distant. Everything they did was out of fear. They were too scared to help the poor. They were too scared to speak up. They were too scared to look bad. They were too scared for me to ruin their reputation. They were too scared for anything that mattered. I love them, I really do, but" he broke off again, clasping his hands behind his head as he sighed. "They are nothing like me"

The pair lay in the comfortable silence. Eponine listened to the birds chirping as the clouds distorted into a new shape in the bright blue, summer sky. She wouldn't mind if she could stay in this moment forever.

 _Wait, what? You're leaving. Tomorrow! No attachments!_

Instantly Eponine felt horrible, a sinking feeling of guilt lay in her stomach. She sat up and brushed the bits of grass that had become one with her hair. Enjolras sat up too, brushing off his jacket.

Eponine faked a smile. "Fancy a walk?" she inquired in her best British accent. "I'd love if you'd be able to accompany me on my errands"

Enjolras gave her another heart stopping grin as he tipped his imaginary hat towards her. "The pleasure would me mine"

 **Sorry about being late. This is still crawling at a snail's pace.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Not going to even bother apologizing folks. What matters is FINISHING THIS STORY. Writing mode; activate.**

The King's Man: Chapter 12

Eponine dragged him across Paris. Enjolras was happy enough to carry mounds of stuff from her apartments and donate them to the poor, but by six o clock, he was dead on his feet. The two had completely emptied all of her apartments, giving all the stuff away. As far as he knew, Eponine's only possessions were the suitcase back at Combeferre's and the clothes on her back. He didn't want to say anything about it, but he had a nagging worry.

The day had been one of the best of his life. He couldn't remember the last time he laughed until he cried. Or the last time he had smiled so much his cheeks hurt. Or a time where he could attempt to cartwheel down a street and not care what anybody thought of him. Sure, there were plenty of perfect times he could have confessed his love for her and every time he chickened out, but it was still a great day. He knew for a fact that Eponine felt _something_ for him, so he never gave up hope completely.

But at this exact moment, all he wanted to do was sit down and chill out. So he did. Eponine gave him a reproving look, hands on hips. "What are you sitting down for?"

He stuck out his tongue like a dog. "Don't you feel the need for a break? It's sweltering!"

She stared at him. He widened his eyes in a pleading manner. Eponine rolled her eyes and sat down next to him. He pulled his arm across her shoulders in a friendly way and leaned his on hers. They stayed like that, in the empty apartment for a while, until Eponine seemed to remember herself and gently pushed him away. "You're all sweaty!" she complained light-heartedly.

Enjolras knew her inside out now. Now, he could identify the emotion in her eyes. Regret.

He pretended to check his watch to get rid of the awkwardness of the situation. "It's six o clock!" he exclaimed, "We have to get back!"

Eponine snorted at his obviousness. "Nice acting skills, dork"

Enjolras decided to keep it light and continued the charade. He pulled Eponine to her feet and spun her around. "My lady, we must hurry! If we don't make it back by dinner time, the magic will wear off and I'll be exposed as a dirty ragamuffin! Then the beautiful princess will never fall in love with me!"

He dashed out the door and Eponine sprinted after him, thinking that any princess who hasn't fallen in love with Enjolras yet, ragamuffin or prince, was incredibly stupid.

As soon as they entered through the window, they quickly dove into their respective beds and pretended to sleep in the nick of time.

Combeferre popped his head in and leaned against the wooden doorframe. "I wasn't born yesterday, folks. Anyone can tell you aren't sleeping"

Enjolras poked his head out of the covers, his hair still sweaty. "It was my idea" he said guiltily.

The medical student shook his head confusedly. He brushed the weird comment aside. "Since you've been so good all day, staying in this room, I've decided you're fit enough to go to out!"

Meanwhile, Enjolras and Eponine exchanged looks, trying not to laugh.

Combeferre continued, oblivious. "I think some fresh air might do you good and I know that exercise will actually help with the therapy. So, Enjolras, you make sure she doesn't do anything crazy and Eponine, you make sure he doesn't get mobbed. I'm going out with the boys. Enjolras, you should take a day to rest from all the politics"

With that, he walked out of the apartment. As soon as they heard the door slam, they both collapsed in fits of laughter.

Eponine was ransacking the apartment. Enjolras was helping her, duh, without any luck.

"It's got to be somewhere!" Eponine screeched.

Enjolras sneezed as a dust bunny tickled his nose as he checked under the beds. "So your suitcase isn't in the bathroom"

"Bless you, and I think that was implied" called out Eponine, rolling her eyes. Well, she probably was. He couldn't see her from down here. He moved to the kitchen to search it again, opening all the cabinets and the like. Then, he looked inside the oven, because hey, you never know. He felt around until he felt the smooth leather of Eponine's suitcase.

He hesitated. Enjolras knew she was going to leave. She had never said it outright, but he knew. The thing is, he didn't know if he could bear losing her again. Enjolras didn't want her to go. He didn't want to be by himself anymore. Being with Eponine was as close as seeing the face of God.

However, he could never hold her back.

"Found it" he cried weakly.

Eponine popped into the kitchen "What'd you say, Gabe?"

He steeled himself as he pulled out the suitcase from the oven. "Combeferre chooses dangerous hiding spots" he said, keeping his voice light, hoping there was no evidence of the despair on the outside.

Eponine nodded queasily, taking the suitcase gently from his hands. "I know you already know, but I'm leaving Paris. My work here is done. My talents are required elsewhere"

Enjolras could think of a million arguments to those statements, but he swallowed them all as he led Eponine to the door and opened it for her as his mother taught him too. He looked at her as they walked down to the street. He looked at the gentle curve of her lips, he looked at her porcelain skin, he drank in her presence, because he knew that this would be his last chance.

Eponine looked into his eyes, with a storm of emotion swirling behind them. "You've done more for me in one day than anyone has done in my lifetime. I'm sorry it has to be this way Gabriel. I'll never be able to forget you" she whispered softly

He rested his forehead on hers and she grasped his hands in the rays of the setting sun. Comfort and regret pulsed between them. Eponine knew that if she tilted her head a fraction of the way up, their lips would meet. But she couldn't.

She would never know another man as compassionate as he. As beautiful as he. Her heart demanded her to stay. But she pushed the impulse away as she had done all her life. Eponine stared at the man she loved one last time and stepped into the fiacre.

Enjolras knew that she had corrupted him against love forever. He wished he had been brave enough. He wished he had never fallen in love in the first place. He wished so many things. But in the end, Gabriel Enjolras raised his hand in farewell, keeping eye contact with the King's Man until the horse drawn carriage strode out of sight, never to return.

 **One happy ending, coming right up**


	13. Chapter 13

The King's Man: Chapter 13

 **Alternate Ending**

Eponine nodded queasily, taking the suitcase gently from his hands. "I know you already know, but I'm leaving Paris. My work here is done. My talents are required elsewhere"

Enjolras could think of a million arguments to those statements, but he swallowed them all as he led Eponine to the door and opened it for her as his mother taught him too. He looked at her as they walked down to the street. He looked at the gentle curve of her lips, he looked at her porcelain skin, he drank in her presence, because he knew that this would be his last chance. This was for her good. _Don't be selfish_ he told himself.

Eponine looked into his eyes, with a storm of emotion swirling behind them. "You've done more for me in one day than anyone has done in my lifetime. I'm sorry it has to be this way Gabriel. I'll never be able to forget you" she whispered softly

He rested his forehead on hers and she grasped his hands in the rays of the setting sun. Comfort and regret pulsed between them. Enjolras knew that if she tilted her head a fraction of the way up, their lips would meet. He didn't make a move. His insides threatened to tear him apart. All his life he has done the right thing. The noble thing.

But he couldn't remember when he wanted something more than this. In this moment, he only wanted a few days more. Eponine was about to pull away, so he mustered the last of his courage and grabbed her hand. She looked at him with those swirling brown eyes and he smiled nervously, pulling his final card. "Eponine Thenardier, will you go to the ball with me?"

Her eyes filled with tears and suddenly, he scrambled to find some more words to say. "Please! Just do me this one favor. I swear, you are the most incredible, amazing, brave, and outspoken person I have ever met. Today has been the most magical day of my life and I just want to feel that way again, even if it be only for a moment. Please" He looked at her imploringly, struggling to find something, anything to say.

Through her tears, she smiled and Enjolras's shoulders sagged with relief. She grinned with relief herself.

"I will" she answered happily. "I will go to the ball with you"

When he was sure she wasn't looking, Enjolras allowed himself a fist pump of victory even though his legs were still shaking.

When things go wrong, you'll find they usually go on getting worse for some time; but when things once start to go right, they often go on getting better and better.

This was the case for Gabriel Enjolras. Somehow, he mustered the courage to ask Eponine to the ball. Somehow, she said yes. And somehow, he managed to get Eponine to stay at his place until the ball because she had sold all of her apartments already.

Somehow, now, he found himself standing in front of a mirror. It seemed just a minute ago he had asked her, had it really been a week? Enjolras quickly knotted the cravat around his neck and checked his reflection.

 _Not bad._ He thought as he smirked. The black suit jacket borrowed from Marius fit perfectly and his cravat would match Eponine's dress if his instincts were correct.

A barrage of knocks bludgeoned the bathroom door. "Are you done ogling at yourself?" Eponine demanded.

Enjolras stepped out of the room hesitantly and waited nervously for Eponine's approval. She gave a grudging smile and nodded, motioning for him to turn around. He obliged.

"Damn that fine ass" she muttered to herself.

Enjolras spun, not sure if he heard her right. "What'd you say?"

Eponine waved him off, "Get out of my way, I have to change"

With that, she breezed past him with the enormous bundle of fabric that was her dress into the bathroom. He checked his watch. They had to be at the Grand Palace at 8pm. Would there be food? He was starving. Would he have to ask her to dance? Did he even remember how to dance? Would he know anyone else there? Would anyone laugh at him? Would he mess up like last time? Would he mess up his last hours with Eponine? Wait, what did a soup spoon look like in comparison with a tea spoon? Would he have to identify a mutton fork? Stop thinking about food! Is there any way to convince Eponine to stay? Enjolras argued with himself for what seemed like hours, until Eponine finally emerged.

He totally forgot whatever he was thinking and stood up immediately to offer her his arm.

Enjolras's cheeks hurt from grinning. "You look lovely"

She took his arm gracefully, but sent him a mischievous grin. "You clean up nicely yourself"

He checked his watch anxiously. "You do realize we can't stare in each other's eyes forever, right?" he teased.

Eponine's cheeks quickly had a red tint to them. "I wasn't lost in your eyes" she muttered to herself. He laughed and they ran to the palace. It wasn't that far, but the unofficial couple arrived at the entrance to the ballroom just as the clock struck eight. It was beautiful. The alabaster columns rose above their heads and the lanterns gave the whole room a golden glow. The flooring was a masterpiece in itself and the furniture was perfectly coordinated to match the regal atmosphere of everything around it. All the guests, clad in their best, were seated already and all eyes turned to them.

Still clutching each other's hands, the youngest people in the room made their way to their assigned seats at the table near the front of the room awkwardly. Enjolras swore one lady tried to feel him up, but he tried to shake the disgust off his shoulders. They finally made it to their seats, to find all of his friends and their respective dates at the same table. They were trying too hard not to laugh. This time, both Enjolras and Eponine glared at them.

At the head of the room, was a man in all tweed on a raised platform behind a podium.

He spoke in loud tones so even the farthest corner of the enormous room could hear him and so that the ones closest to him cringed. "I welcome all of you to this noble gathering! Today we will find the results of our country's first ever _vote_!"

The audience all clapped politely. He continued. "The results have been counted by the non biased citizens of our election committee and we are proud to announce the leaders of this new world about to dawn! We shall start with our military general…"

He went on to list the names and faces that would lead France to a better world. Enjolras tried to appear calm, cool, and collected as he usually did, but he was scared out of his mind. What if he wasn't elected? Or even scarier; what if he was? He had so many ideas for the reform, Enjolras had a feeling he would be crushed if he didn't make it in, but he pushed it aside. It wasn't the time to be thinking about this.

"Now, for the deputes of the National Assembly" Enjolras stopped breathing. It was time. He didn't dare look at anyone except his newly shined shoes until Eponine lifted up his chin.

She didn't say anything, but he knew that look. _You'll be fine._ It said.

The man in tweed continued down the list of names until he stopped with a dramatic flourish. Enjolras's name still hasn't been called. The marble man was trying hard not to shake in his boots.

"Our last depute is one that is uncommonly young, but he has shown wisdom beyond his years in the freeing of France" he smiled at Enjolras, giving him a hint of his next words. "Our last depute is Gabriel Enjolras!"

All at once, the entirety of the Les Amis stood up and cheered like the college students they were as Enjolras confidently climbed the steps to the podium to join his fellow representatives, grinning the entire way. The older and more refined guests around them gave them grudging smiles, as if remembering a time when they were like that.

"We have a big job cut out for us. The rebuilding of France will be no small thing and we must work together to achieve the new dream" The professor gestured at the representatives on the stage. "The people of France have chosen well. Everyone can meet in the palace Monday morning; the work can wait a weekend. For now, let us celebrate!"

A few hearty laughs resounded throughout the room as the food was promptly brought out to the tables. It was a modest meal in all honesty, but the event made it taste the sweetest. Eponine and Enjolras were grinning like idiots and the tables slowly cleared as couples made their way to the dance floor.

Their table was deserted, after one by one, the members of the Les Amis nonchalantly got up. Courfeyrac was the last to leave, and he shot a knowing wink at Enjolras before heading off.

"What was that for?" confusedly Eponine asked Enjolras.

Enjolras's face was slightly pink and he stuttered out, "Not a clue" in a way that meant he knew _exactly_ what Courfeyrac was hinting at.

Eponine rolled her eyes and decided that she didn't even _want_ to know. They continued to chatter about his representiveness and the hall until they fell into a comfortable silence. Then, as if possessed, Enjolras leaped from his seat and held out his hand to his date in an over exaggerated show of gallantry.

"My beautiful mademoiselle," he began. "Would you do me the honor of having this dance?"

Eponine couldn't help herself, she laughed outright as she nodded her brown waves excitedly. _My beautiful mademoiselle,_ she couldn't help but think over and over again.

" _It would my pleasure_ " Eponine declared pompously in the same manner, taking his hand.

He gracefully lead her to the dance floor they seemed to effortlessly assimilate themselves into the middle of the dance. Eponine raise her eyebrow at her date's smooth moves. "You've been practicing?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"I suppose this isn't your first rodeo, either" He replied.

Eponine looked into his shining blue eyes, "No, no it isn't"

The King's Man twirled around the ballroom in her simple, yet elegant gown. It was a sepia colored satin gown with reddish brown sleeves and hem. Its full skirt swished delightfully around her legs and Eponine couldn't help but feel like a princess.

Waltzing with Enjolras, the _picture_ of the perfect prince, and simply being in his close embrace was the best feeling in the world, in her opinion. Looking directly into his blue eyes, Eponine let herself fall and she couldn't pull her gaze away.

They expertly matched each other's moves and hardly paid attention to anything else going on around them as they danced with such grace, that people began to notice. Combeferre might have whistled and Cosette might have swooned at the sight of them, but either the pair didn't notice, or they chose not to acknowledge it. They just swirled, caught up in the fine music of the quartet, the heat of the moment, and of course, each other.

Later, Eponine found herself on the balcony, staring out into the clear night. The balcony was deserted with the exception of the young depute and the King's Man. She had just gotten Enjolras to laugh so hard he was crying and she was crying a bit too. When their laughter died down, Eponine looked pensive.

Finally, she knew what to say. "Thanks for inviting me here. Thanks for stopping me from leaving all this behind. Because of you, I just experience the most magical moments of my life and—"her voice broke off, "There's a few more things I would like to do in France before I leave"

Enjolras held his breath, waiting for her to say more. He could not afford to get his hopes up. "Like what?" he asked cautiously.

Eponine turned to face him, smiling. "I want to see if you'll ever fall in love! I want to meet your future bride!"

His face flushed. She continued on, gesturing wildly into the air. "I want to see your children grow up! I want to see if that marble face of yours will get wrinkles when you're old!" she laughed, glad she could express herself without being too obvious.

Enjolras tried to keep his face straight. "Seems like you're going to be here for a while. Do you need a place to stay?"

"Yeah, do you mind if I stay at your place for a few days before I can find a place of my own?"

He couldn't hold back his triumphant smile. "The door is always open for you, Eponine"

Eponine's days at Enjolras's turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months. Months turned into years. She did end up watching his children grow up before her eyes. She did find out that Gabriel would develop laugh lines around his mouth when he got older. She did end up meeting his wife.

In fact, she saw the lucky lady whenever she looked into the mirror.

 **Unapologetically laughing as I post this. But for the record, 'soon' is a relative word.**


End file.
